A Morte da Inocência
by Veri-chan
Summary: Rin é uma apaixonada jovem de 15 anos que decide declararse para Sesshoumaru, um rapaz que não acredita em amor. Estara esse relacionamento destinado ao fracasso?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Sesshoumaru jogou a pasta nas costas, segurando-a com apenas uma mão. Em passos largos começou a andar, foi quando ouviu uma fina e doce voz, quase imperceptível, vindo em sua direção.  
-Senhor Sesshoumaru...

Virou a ponte de ver a meiga e frágil Rin, correndo desajeitada em sua direção.  
-Sim? – perguntou rudemente.

Viu a garota ficar vermelha e colocar as mãos sobre o peito, como se quisesse se proteger. Segurava nelas uma carta.  
-Eu queria... Eu... – falava ela num tom quase inaudível.

Ela estendeu-lhe a carta, o rosto num forte tom de vermelho.  
-Vo-Vo-Você pode-poderia ler isso quando chegar em casa?

O rapaz olhou-a por um momento, tentando decidir-se. Deveria? O que ela queria? Afinal, qual era seu nome mesmo? Pegou a carta das mãos da jovem, o que a fez soltar um belo sorriso. O mais belo que ele já vira.  
-Você... – murmurou – Você é amiga do meu irmão?

A garota abriu mais um longo sorriso, feliz por ele lembrar dela. Um pensamento precipitado convenhamos, pois ele não lembrava. Perguntara por ser a opção mais obvia.  
O rapaz deu meia volta e continuou seu caminho, deixando a sonhadora garota parada, apenas observando-o.

Sesshoumaru entrou em seu quarto, jogando sua pasta no chão e caindo na cama. Olhou atentamente para a pequena e delicada carta em suas mão, abriu-a. A delicada letra da garota – que ainda não conseguia lembrar o nome – formava um belo texto onde ela mostrava todos seus sentimentos, declarava-se de corpo e alma. Terminava com a pergunta simples e direta "Gostaria de namorar comigo"  
E assinava no final: Rin Kuriama.  
Rin Kuriama? Mas quem era Rin Kuriama?

Levantou-se indo ate a porta ao lado, onde podia ouvir uma musica alta, bateu na porta três vezes. Nada. Mais uma vez. Nada.  
-Inuyasha, abre essa porta! – gritou, nada – Abra antes que dia a sua mãe que está ai com Kikyou!

Alguns segundos depois Inuyasha entreabriu a porta, vestia apenas uma calça, e suspeitava Sesshoumaru, nos últimos dois segundos.  
-Quem é Rin Kuriama?

Inuyasha olhou para o irmão surpreso.  
-Por que quer saber?  
-Vai responder, sim ou não?

O mais novo suspirou e olhou para dentro do carro, onde Kikyou frustrada acendia um cigarro. Inuyasha saiu do quarto, fechando a porta e olhou para o irmão.  
-Ela é prima de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.  
-Ainda escondendo?  
-Ah, cala a boca! – gritou irritado, depois se acalmou - Afinal, por que está perguntando sobre Rin? – perguntou curioso.

O rapaz suspirou.  
-Não é da sua conta – falou rudemente.

Virou-se e voltou a entrar no seu quarto, Inuyasha suspirou fundo, afinal, o que ele estava tramando? Seu irmão sempre tinha um motivo para tudo, todas suas ações tinham segundas intenções. O que ele pretendia com Rin?  
A porta ao seu lado abriu-se, Kikyou vestindo sua camisa sorriu-lhe.  
-Você não vem?

O rapaz sorriu para a namorada e entrou no quarto com ela.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se em baixo da arvore e esperou. Não demorou muito para poder ver a garota subindo com uma certa dificuldade o barrando, chegando ofegante ate ele.  
-Desculpe... O atraso – murmurou ela.  
-Não está atrasada, eu que cheguei cedo – falou o rapaz sem muita emoção.

A garota olhou-o apreensiva, qual seria sua resposta? Estaria ali para diz um sim ou um não? Teria achado sua carta ridícula? Infantil? Tentou falar, quebrar aquele insuportável silencio, mas toda vez que abria a boca não conseguia, as palavras sumiam de sua boca.  
Sesshoumaru olhou-a, com aqueles belos e gelados olhos. Observou-a da cabeça aos pés, e Rin tremeu. Por um minuto parecia que ele lia a sua alma, que poderia ver cada um de seus defeitos e segredos. Que podia ler sua mente.  
O rapaz sorriu, do que ria? Dela? Do que lera em sua mente? Do que?  
Sesshoumaru levantou-se do chão e deu dois passos em direção a garota, ficando com seu corpo apenas alguns centímetros dos delas. Tocou seus cabelos e Rin sentiu sua face queimar. Estava vermelha, e sabia disso.  
O rapaz inclinou-se em direção a garota, seu rosto roçou levemente com o dela, o que a fez tremer ainda mais. "Está com medo?" Sussurrou em seu ouvido "Eu não vou machuca-la.  
Rin não entendeu, o que ele queria dizer com isso?  
Sesshoumaru afastou-se um pouco, para que a garota pudesse ver seu rosto, sorriu, o mesmo sorriso de antes, aquele sorriso que Rin não entendia, que não conseguia decifrar. O que significava aquele sorriso?  
O rapaz tocou-lhe o rosto e antes que a garota percebesse seus lábios se selaram. Era seu primeiro beijo, e foi tão incrível como ela imaginara. Suas pernas fraquejaram por um instante, mas com todas as forças ela manteve-se em pé. Não foi nem um pouco fácil. Sentiu um arrepio cruzar-lhe a espinha e um carrossel de sentimentos começar a girar cada vez mais rápido. Era uma sensação nunca presenciada antes, e que nunca iria se repetir. A deliciosa sensação do primeiro beijo.  
E antes que Rin pudesse de recompor, o rapaz deu meia volta e foi embora, deixando-a sozinha e sonhadora, com aquele que deveria ser o começo de um grande caso de amor na mente de uma pobre garota de 15 anos.

Rin escorou-se no poste, esperando pacientemente. Sua prima havia lhe dito que ele passaria por ali, afinal, era onde ela encontrava-se com Inuyasha na época em que namoravam. Olhou no relógio, ainda tinha tempo, muito tempo, para bater o sinal, mas já estava ficando cansada de esperar.  
-Tem certeza que não quer que eu lhe espere? – havia perguntado Kagome alguns minutos atrás.  
-Não, ele já deve estar chegando. Não me disse que ele sempre chega cedo no colégio?  
-Tem certeza?  
-Claro Ka-chan.

Mesmo contrariada a prima partiu. Será que deveria ter pedido para que ela ficasse? Suspirou mais uma vez. Foi nesse momento que viu uma figura, andando despreocupada com seus longos cabelos andando de um lado para o outro. Rin sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ver o rapaz.  
Sesshoumaru ao longe pode ver a pequena garota de apenas 15 anos escorada no poste. Rin lançou-lhe um belo e sincero sorriso e seu rosto ficou levemente vermelho. Sesshoumaru suspirou, o que ela fazia ali?  
-Senhor Sesshoumaru – disse ela alegremente em seu fino tom de voz.

O rapaz não respondeu, apenas parou em frente a garota que continuava a sorri, mas ao ver a expressão do rapaz parou, olhando-o preocupada.  
-O que houve? – perguntou ela.

O rapaz olhou-a por um momento e soltou mais um longo suspiro.  
-O que está fazendo aqui?

A garota tremeu, e pela primeira vez no dia sentiu suas mão soarem frio e um pensamento de que havia entendido a tarde passada de forma errada veio-lhe a mente. Teria se precipitado? O beijo que para ela significara tanto, pra ele fora apenas um divertimento? Seu corpo começou a tremer involuntariamente e sua voz começou a fraquejar enquanto ainda caminhava em direção a sua boca.  
- Ah... Eu... E... – ela começou a gaguejar nervosa – Eu... Pensei que... Bom... Achei que... Depois de ontem...

O rapaz suspirou e Rin calou-se, abaixando a cabeça envergonhada. Como poderia ter se precipitado tanto? Como pode ter sido tão besta? Nos dias de hoje, um beijo não significava compromisso, ele não havia lhe falado nada, apenas tinha ido embora depois do beijo.  
Sesshoumaru começou a andar, deixando a garota para trás, cada vez mais envergonhada. As lagrimas já se formavam em seus olhos e um nó prendia-lhe a garganta. Ela sabia que iria chorar, mas não queria, não na frente dele. Ele iria lhe achar infantil.  
O rapaz virou-se para fitá-la, ela permanecia no mesmo lugar, lutando contra suas lagrimas. O rapaz suspirou impaciente, sentiu uma leve pontada no peito, algo que nunca havia sentido antes.  
-Eu não tenho o dia todo – disse impaciente.

Rin olhou-o curiosa, o que queria dizer? Seus olhos ainda permaneciam cheios de lagrimas.  
-Você não estava me esperando para irmos juntos? – perguntou, ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça, sem conseguir proferir uma única palavra - Então vamos, não quero chegar atrasado!

Surpresa, Rin permaneceu parada, não conseguia se mover e seu cérebro ainda tentava decifrar as informações contidas naquela frase.  
-Afinal – completou o rapaz ainda mais impaciente – você é o não é minha namorada?

Rin tentou acreditar no que ouvia? Era verdade? Ou escutara mal? Ele realmente havia dito sua namorada? Um vasto sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto, um brilho de seus olhos.  
A garota aproximou-se correndo, ainda sorrindo, e Sesshoumaru não pode ficar imparcial na doce cena, seu coração de fato amoleceu, de fato ele achou adorável tal sorriso e seu rosto de fato corou, mesmo que por alguns poucos segundos.  
Desconcertado por tal ato de fraqueza, o rapaz virou-se rapidamente e continuou a seguir seu caminho, andando rápido para que ela não pudesse ver seu rosto corado, Rin confusa, mas ainda sorridente segui-o, tentando acompanhar seus passos largos e rápidos.

Sesshoumaru deitou-se em sua cama aquela noite, e a primeira imagem que veio a sua mente foi o doce sorriso de Rin ao correr ate ele naquele primeiro encontro pela manhã. O que aquele sorriso tinha de tão especial que o fez fraquejar, nunca aquilo havia lhe acontecido. Não podia permitir que isso voltasse a acontecer. Ele não acreditava em amor.  
Mas afinal, por que diabos havia aceitado namorá-la? Suspirou, às vezes nem ele entendia suas intenções. No começo pensara em apenas aparecer no local, e confundi-la. E fora o que fizera. Queria brincar, se divertir.  
Após o encontro no parque, nem ao menos pensara no assunto. Não pensara na garota uma única vez. Mas ao vê-la no dia seguinte, em como havia ficado decepcionada ao perceber que tudo não passara de uma brincadeira, ele sentiu algo. E em um impulso decidiu namora-la.  
Mas não gostava daquela jovem. Por Deus, não! Ele era pequena, magra e muito nova. Ainda não tinha um corpo totalmente formado e era muito inocente. Muito mesmo. Ingênua e inocente. Era como poderia descrevê-la.

-Você tem que escolher Inuyasha – ouviu a voz estridente de Kikyou ecoar pelo corredor.  
-Não é justo que você me peça isso! – respondia o irmão igualmente irritado.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se de sua cama, olhando para porta fechada onde ele podia muito bem ver as sombras dos dois namorados que vinham do corredor.  
-Ou você para de falar com ela, ou nós terminamos. Você escolhe. Agora!

Silencio.

-Você realmente está pensando? – gritou a garota nervosa – E eu pensei que você me amasse!  
-Eu amo, eu... Eu escolho você Kikyou. Claro que escolho você. – disse o rapaz humildemente.  
-Não foi o que pareceu! – gritou ela ainda irritada.

Sesshoumaru pode ver a duas sombras aproximarem-se ainda mais, e logo percebeu que os dois se abraçavam. Suspirou, como aqueles dois brigavam! Voltou a deitar-se em sua cama e novamente a imagem de Rin lhe veio a cabeça.

_Estava decido, não iria mais fraquejar. Nunca mais._

* * *

**Ola!**

**Bom, eu sou a DarlaD, se você não me conheçe, prazer! Se conheçe, deve ser da minha outra fanfic "A Pensão do Amor". Bom, essa fanfic "A Morte da Inocência" vai ser bem mais curta que a minha outra, de fato, eu ja terminei ela, mas vou coloca-la ao poucos aqui. Ela tem 8 ou 9 capitulos, não lembro agora. **

**Nesta finc o casal central e Rin e Sesshoumaru. Rin é uma doce garota de 15 anos, que apaixonada, declara-se para Sesshoumaru, um rapaz que não acredita no amor, e acha que este só torna as pessoa idiotas e submissas. Ele decide então brincar com os sentimentos da jovem, mas aos pouco o jeito doce de Rn vai encantando o rapaz. A finc vai mostrar o relacionamento dos dois, às vezes distante e frio, outras vezes carinhoso e gentil. **

**Mas será que Rin vai aguentar os maus tratos de Sesshoumaru e a forma fria que ele lhe trata?Ela podera ama-lo mesmo ele sendo na maioria das vezes insensivel? O relacionamento dos dois está destinado a fracasar?**

**Bom, para isso vocês vão precisar ler a finc. **

**Beijos DarlaD**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Kagome desceu as escadas, sorriu ao ver que a prima estava preparando o almoço do intervalo, aproximou-se sorrateiramente e tentou pegar um pouco da comida, mas a prima fora mais rápida, tirando o pote de seu alcance.  
-Rin – reclamou – só um pouquinho.  
-Não – disse ela – Esse é de Sesshoumaru.

Um leve rubro veio a sua face e a garota sorriu. Será que ele iria gostar daquela comida? Iria elogia-la? Iria beija-la em agradecimento. Suspirou, desde o primeiro beijo os dois não haviam feito mais nada. Nem sequer pareciam namorados, suspirou tristemente.  
-Tudo bem? – perguntou Kagome.

Rin olhou-a confusa, certamente a prima havia reparado que ela divagara. Sorriu amavelmente. -Sim, está.  
-Como estão você e Sesshoumaru?  
-Bem – mentiu Rin. Ou será que não, às vezes ela realmente acreditava que namoros eram assim e que ela na verdade era feliz.

Kagome suspirou e olhou atentamente para a prima. Sabia que tinha algo de errado, não confiava em Sesshoumaru, ele não era uma boa pessoa. Quando namorava Inuyasha lembrava-se perfeitamente da forma em que ele lhes tratava, tanto ela como o namorado. Ou das ofensas dirigidas a madrasta.  
-Tome cuidado, está bem?  
-Eu irei... Eu estou – tentou tranqüilizar a garota.  
-Bem – murmurou Kagome mudando de assunto – eu vou tomar um banho, e depois venho comer o seu delicioso café da manhã. Hoje é o seu dia não é?

Rin consentiu com a cabeça. Observou a garota se afastar e começar a subir as escadas, deveria falar sobre Kikyou? Ou seria melhor não lhe dar esperanças? Acabou ficando calada.

Kagome e Rin caminhavam pela rua, conversavam animadamente. Era mais um dia normal, em que as duas primas iam da casa, onde há dois meses moravam juntas, para a escola. Repentinamente um dia que poderia ser normal mudou quando Kikyou atravessou o caminho das duas, e ao vê-las mostrou o quanto as detestava. A garota de longos cabelos negros, pele de porcelana e olhos frios e calculistas fitou Kagome, parando em sua frente, impedindo que ambas continuassem andando. Ela vestia a uniforme de seu colégio católico, com a saia preta, um terninho preto por cima de uma camiseta branca. Os cabelos soltos, com apenas duas finas tranças em cada lado.  
Após algum tempo fitando Kagome, a garota soltou um estranho som de repulsa e continuou seu caminho. A garota suspirou ao vê-la partir.  
-Ainda bem que ela não estuda mais em nossa escola – falou continuando seu caminho – Eu não entendo ela, afinal, ela ficou com Inuyasha, conseguiu fazer ele parar de falar comigo após aquele escândalo e quando me encontra fica com esse ar de sentida? Eu que deveria estar assim. Eu que fui trocada.  
-Eles não estão mais namorando. – falou Rin.

Kagome parou de andar e virou-se para a prima.  
-O que?  
-Eles... Eles não estão mais namorando. Brigaram já faz uns três dias, Inuyasha diz que não quer mais ver ela.

Kagome sorriu levemente, odiando-se por isso, mas estava realmente feliz. Sabia que provavelmente seria apenas mais uma das varias brigas dos dois e que logo eles reatariam o namoro. Mas ainda era gostoso sentir a esperança de que o rapaz poderia ser seu de novo.  
Falsa esperança, falsa esperança.

Sesshoumaru olhou a garota sentar-se ao seu lado e entregar-lhe um pote onde ele sabia ter alguma deliciosa comida perfeitamente ornamentada.  
-Eu fiz para você. – disse ela com um sorriso.

O rapaz olhou-a sem ação, ainda não estava acostumado com aqueles lanches trazidos em volta de um pano bordado. Rin olhou-lhe confusa, por que ele não comia?  
-Não... Não gosta? – perguntou insegura, a voz apenas um tênue fio.

O rapaz suspirou e voltou a ler seu livro, Rin ficou observando-o. Por que fazia isso? Por que lhe tratava assim? O que ela havia feito de errado? Abaixou os olhos tristemente, fechou-os tentando conter as lagrimas. Elas estavam cada vez mais freqüentes, mas não iria chorar na frente dele, não dele.  
- Eu já comi. – disse ele frio - Não sabia que iria trazer lanche para mim.

A garota olhou para o rapaz, que ainda permanecia lendo atento o seu livro. Por um momento também a olhou, bem no fundo dos olhos, apenas por um momento, logo em seguida voltou a ler seu livro. Rin pegou o pote, colocando-o em seu colo, abriu o que havia feito para si e começou a comer em silencio. Sesshoumaru olhou-a por cima do livro mais uma vez, podia jurar que a vira chorar.

Rin permanecia sentada no banco, esperando pacientemente. Vestia uma sai jeans com um belo e grande cinto, combinando com sua blusa verde. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo, deixando apenas duas mechas caírem pelo seu rosto. Olhou em seu relógio, já mostrando sinais de impaciência. Suspirou fundo, onde poderia estar ele? Já estava meia-hora atrasado."Ele é sempre tão pontual" pensou consigo mesma, o que poderia ter acontecido?  
Alguns minutos depois pode ver o rapaz andando calmamente em sua direção, as mãos enfiadas no bolso, os passos sempre largos e no seu próprio ritmo, nem muito rápido, nem lento, mas difícil para que ela acompanhasse. O rapaz parou em sua frente e sorriu com aquele sorriso que ela nunca conseguia decifrar.  
-Me atrasei – disse apenas.

A garota suspirou, não tinha coragem de brigar com ele. Não enquanto ele lhe olhasse daquela forma, como se pudesse ver todos os seus defeitos.  
-Vamos? – perguntou ele.  
-Já perdemos a seção – falou ela desanimada.  
-E quem disse que vamos ao cinema?

A garota olhou-o confusa, mas não havia sido aquile o combinado? Quanto mais conhecia Sesshoumaru, mas ficava confusa com ele. Levantou-se e começou a segui-lo, sempre as suas costas, sempre apressando o passo para acompanha-lo, nunca conseguindo.  
Após vários minutos, os dois chegaram ao aquário da cidade. A garota olhou-o confusa, por que ele lhe trazia aqui? O rapaz virou-se para ela.  
-Você disse que gosta de golfinhos... – disse – Hoje vai ter uma apresentação. Eles vão pular e... Essas coisas que golfinhos fazem.

Rin sorriu, no final ele lhe ouvia quando falava. No final ele se importava com ela.

Rin olhou maravilhada para o belo espetáculo. Os golfinhos eram simplesmente lindos, e seus saltos sempre perfeitamente sincronizados lhe encantava. Durante toda a apresentação seus olhos brilhavam e Sesshoumaru gostou de ver isso. Aquele brilho, aquele sorriso. A ultima vez que os vira fora quando ele perguntara se Rin era amiga de seu irmão. Era um lindo brilho.

Os dois estavam sentados em sua mesa quando o garçom chegou com duas taças de sorvete. Rin olhou para o namorado e sorriu, tratando de logo comer sua deliciosa sobremesa.

-Obrigada – disse ela após uma colherada – Estou me divertindo muito.  
-Que bom. – murmurou ele sem muita emoção.

A garota observou-o comer por um momento e logo depois voltou a sua taça. Ficaram em silencio por um bom tempo. Quando terminaram, o rapaz pagou e eles levantaram-se, já indo ver as outras partes do aquário. Foi quando Rin ouviu algo que nunca antes havia ouvido. Um riso de Sesshoumaru, não chegou a ser uma gargalhada, mas ele rira.  
-O que foi? – perguntou curiosa.  
-Está sujo. – disse ele.  
-O que? – perguntou a garota.  
-Seu rosto.

A garota virou-se para o aquário mais próximo, onde uma estranha espécie de peixe nadava logo a sua frente, e viu seu reflexo, nele um pouco de chantilli estava grudado em sua bochecha, já estava pronta para limpa-la, quando sentiu Sesshoumaru segurar seu braço, impedindo-a.  
-O que...?

O rapaz sorriu, não aquele sorriso desconhecido, um novo. Um que ela ainda não havia visto em seu rosto. Um sorriso gentil. Ele delicadamente limpou o chantilli do rosto da garota com a ponta dos dedos. A garota sorriu e estremeceu a perceber que ele alisava seu rosto.  
O beijo foi longo e tão maravilhoso quanto o primeiro. Novamente Rin sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e um arrepio subir por suas costas. O rapaz abraçou a namorada, segurando-a pela cintura, o que ela agradeceu mentalmente, por um minuto havia pensado que iria cair, com a outra mão o rapaz acariciou o rosto da jovem, ela também o abraçou com força, querendo ficar bem junto a ele.  
O beijo cessou e os dois entreolharam-se, o rapaz afastou-se e continuou a andar, Rin sorriu feliz e o seguiu.

Já anoitecia quando os dois pararam em frente a casa de Rin. Era a primeira vez que Sesshoumaru ia ali, mesmo depois de um mês de namoro. A garota sorriu olhando para a casa e voltou sua atenção para o namorado.  
-Muito obrigada. Eu adorei o dia de hoje.

O rapaz apenas sorriu, não era aquele sorriso desconhecido, mas nem de longe era o gentil que ele lhe dera naquela tarde. Era apenas um sorriso. Rin sorriu feliz e agradecida mais uma vez e abriu o portão, ao fecha-lo sentiu que algo a prendia e viu que Sesshoumaru havia colocado o pé para impedi-la de fechar.  
-O que foi? – perguntou confusa  
-Eu esqueci de uma coisa. - murmurou ele.  
-O que?

O rapaz puxou-a para mais perto e soltou seus cabelos, que caíram suavemente pelo seu colo. O rapaz acariciou os cabelos da jovem e inclinou-se, sussurrando no ouvido da moça.  
-Eles ficam melhor assim...

A garota sentiu o rosto ficar rubro, como acontecia toda vez que ele ficava muito próximo. E então mais um beijo, desta vez mais rápido, mas tão intenso como os anteriores. Separaram-se e o rapaz deu meia volta sumindo na noite. Rin ficou imóvel, ainda surpresa, o coração batendo forte por aquele dia. Durante um mês ela sentira que ele não a ouvia e não a desejava por perto. Nem sequer um beijo havia dado, não desde aquele embaixo da arvore. E em um único dia ele mostrou ouvir o que ela fala, assim como se mostrou interessado com dois beijos e ainda dissera que preferia seus cabelos soltos.  
Realmente Sesshoumaru era um garoto muito misterioso e ela simplesmente não conseguia entende-lo.

Kagome observou a prima entrar e jogar-se na cama, totalmente sonhadora. Observou o sorriso em seus lábios e os olhares para o infinito. Eventuais suspiros. Olhou-a nos olhos e sorriu.  
-O encontro foi bom?  
-Foi maravilhoso – disse Rin lembrando-se.  
-Ele lhe tratou bem?  
-Perfeitamente – respondeu a garota mais uma vez.

Kagome suspirou aliviada. Abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas calou-se no meio do caminho. Ela estava feliz, por que preocupa-la com seus problemas?  
-Estou feliz por você – disse afinal

Rin esperava encostada a um muro, alegre, sorridente e sonhadora. Aos poucos foi visualizando Inuyasha ao longe, estranhou, Sesshoumaru sempre vinha antes dele. Olhou no relógio, era tarde. Por que o namorado ainda não havia aparecido? Queria vê-lo, queria falar com ele. Principalmente depois do encontro no sábado.  
-Inuyasha? Onde está Sesshoumaru?  
-Ele saiu mais cedo. Ele não te ligou?

Rin negou com a cabeça, o que estaria acontecendo?  
-Por que ele saiu mais cedo?  
-Não sei. Você sempre espera por ele?

Ela confirmou novamente com a cabeça.  
-Todo dia quando eu e Kagome chegamos nesse ponto ele já está aqui, me esperando. Andamos juntos ate a escola. Como ele não tava aqui hoje, pedi para Kagome ir à frente e fiquei esperando por ele.  
-Bom, eu não sei por que ele não avisou, mas ele foi para a escola a mais ou menos uma hora atrás.

Rin abaixou os olhos chateada, por que ele não lhe avisara? Estaria lhe evitando? Que besteira, por que estaria? Principalmente após sábado, haviam passado belos momentos juntos, não haviam?  
-Quer companinha ate a escola?  
-Sim – respondeu ela tristemente.  
-Liga não Rin, talvez ele tenha ficado sem o celular. Provavelmente não é nada de mais.  
-Provavelmente – repetiu ela.

Os dois continuaram andando, no caminho para a escola. Inuyasha impaciente virou-se para a garota.  
-Você já sabe qual é a resposta de Kagome?  
-Resposta? – perguntou ela confusa.  
-Ela não te falou?

A garota negou com a cabeça, Inuyasha suspirou.  
-Isso é um mau sinal. – olhou para a amiga – Eu pedi ela em namoro. De novo.

Rin olhou-lhe surpresa, como Kagome não lhe contara uma coisa dessas?  
-Acha que ela vai aceitar? – perguntou o rapaz.  
-Não sei – respondeu a garota sinceramente – você a magoou muito da ultima vez.  
-É, eu sei – disse o rapaz em meio a um suspiro cansado.

Os dois continuaram a andar, cada um com suas próprias perguntas e inseguranças.

Rin caminhou pelos corredores da escola, procurando por Sesshoumaru. Queria vê-lo, queria se certificar que não havia nada de errado entre eles. Por que teria? Era besteira ela pensar nisso só porque o rapaz esquecera de lhe avisar que ia mais cedo.  
Achou, finalmente, a sala do rapaz. Viu alguns alunos conversando dentro e fora da sala, esperando pelo professor. Aproximou-se de um rapaz, vermelha e acanhada.  
-Com licença... – murmurou baixinho, como sempre fazia quando estava envergonhada – Sabe onde... -O que? - perguntou o jovem rapaz – Minha bela jovem. Sabe que tem um belo sorriso? E lindíssimos...

Rin recuou assustada quanto mais o rapaz aproximava-se, e de repente viu uma garota bater nele, jogando-o para longe.  
-Desculpe-me, ele lhe incomodou? – perguntou a belíssima jovem de longos cabelos pretos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.  
-Na... Não.  
-Ótimo – respondeu ela sorrindo – Meu namorado pode ser muito inconveniente. Meu nome é Sango, e você?  
-Rin – murmurou tímida.  
-Rin? Você... Você é a nova namorada de Sesshoumaru, não é? – perguntou a garota animada.  
-Si... Sim.

Miroku levantou-se do chão e olhou surpreso para a tímida garota.  
-Você é a namorada dele?

O rapaz aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se na frente da garota, que recuou assustada. O que ele estaria fazendo? Miroku segurou-lhe a mão e lacrimejando implorou:  
-Por favor bela senhorita, eu lhe imploro que deixe em segredo nossa conversa, se Sesshoumaru apenas sonhar que falei com a senhorita daquela forma eu... Eu.  
-Ele vai te matar, diga logo! – reclamou Sango. – E era o que eu deveria fazer. Dando em cima de uma garota na minha frente?  
-Sango, você sabe que é a luz do meu dia, o pão do meu café da manhã, a tampa da minha.  
-Está bem! – gritou a garota – já entendi.

Rin observou os dois namorados trocarem ofensas numa briga que lhe parecia já ser uma rotina, e por um momento sentiu inveja. Apesar das brigas, eles pareciam se amar, pelo menos bem mais do que ela e Sesshoumaru. Os dois mostravam seus sentimentos, e tinham um relacionamento aberto e saudável.  
-Mas o que você faz aqui? – perguntou Sango, e Rin percebeu que Miroku havia sido jogado ao chão novamente.  
-Eu... Eu estou a procura de Sesshoumaru. Queria falar com ele.  
-Ele ainda não chegou – respondeu a garota.  
-Não? – perguntou Rin confusa – Mas...

Calou-se, não queria demonstrar suas inseguranças em frente aquele casal. Onde estaria Sesshoumaru? Onde teria saído tão cedo? E por que não lhe avisara?  
-Obrigada... Eu agradeço pela ajuda. – agradeceu a menina.  
-Não foi nada – respondeu Sango – Quando ele chegar, direi que o procura.  
-Não, por favor – pediu Rin – Não quero... Não quero incomoda-lo.  
-Tem certeza? – perguntou Sango – Aposto que ele não se importaria, e nem eu.  
-Não, eu agradeço, mas prefiro que não fale com ele.  
-Certo, então.

Rin sorriu e deu meia volta, percorrendo o caminho para a sua sala.

Rin já estava sentada em baixo da arvore quando Sesshoumaru chegou. A garota olhava para o campus escolar pensativa e tinha em mãos dois potes com o almoço dos dois. O rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado, o que a assustou.  
-Oi – disse ele – Chegou cedo.  
-Foi. – murmurou ela sem emoção.

O rapaz observou-a por um tempo, parecia diferente, estava quieta e pensativa. O rapaz suspirou, estaria com raiva por ter esquecido de avisa-la que não iriam juntos?  
-Para você – disse a garota estendendo-lhe seu lanche. – Espero que goste.  
-Obrigado – respondeu ele educadamente.

A garota sorriu sem emoção. Isso o preocupou, já havia se acostumado com o sorriso cheio de vida da jovem. Não importava o que acontecesse ela sempre sorria com sinceridade.  
-Tudo bem? – perguntou o rapaz -Sim. – mentiu ela com mais um forçado sorriso.

Sesshoumaru calou-se e comeu seu lanche.

Minutos depois o sinal bateu e os dois levantaram-se, o rapaz ainda estava incomodado com o silencio da jovem. Algum tempo atrás gostaria, mas já se acostumara com a tímida voz da garota falando o tempo todo, tentando achar um assunto para conversarem. Quase sempre em vão.  
Rin parou, ele fez o mesmo. Ambos olharam mais adiante onde puderam ver Kagome e Inuyasha conversando. Os dois estavam sentados em um banco e a garota falava algo enquanto mexia em seu sapato nervosamente. Após um tempo a garota levantou-se, falou mais algumas coisas e saiu andando rapidamente. Inuyasha escorou-se no banco, abrindo bem os braços e respirando pesadamente.  
-Acho que eles não voltaram – murmurou Rin.

A garota continuou seu caminho, deixando Sesshoumaru um pouco para trás. O rapaz logo a acompanhou.

-Desculpe-me – murmurou Sesshoumaru.

Rin olhou-o surpresa, provavelmente aquela era a primeira vez que o ouvia se desculpar.  
-Eu deveria ter avisado que iria para a escola mais cedo, acabei esquecendo-me.  
-Ah... – murmurou ela desanimada – Você foi mais cedo.  
-Sim, tinha algumas coisas a resolver antes das aulas.  
-Umas coisas?  
-É, trabalho da escola.  
-Com quem?  
-Por que esse interrogatório? – pergunta o rapaz furioso.

Rin abaixa os olhos.  
-Desculpe.  
-Você não conhece – disse o namorado ainda irritado.

O rapaz suspirou, tentando se acalmar, Rin permaneceu olhando para baixo. Será que falava a verdade? Talvez Miroku tivesse se enganado, talvez Sesshomaru estivesse na escola, resolvendo alguma coisa. Queria acreditar nisso.  
Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da garota e beijou-a intensamente. Um longo beijo, onde Rin apenas conseguia pensar que queria ser como Miroku e Sango. Sim, ela queria aquele tipo de relacionamento. Queria poder brincar e confiar, amar e fazer disso uma diversão. Não queria que fosse difícil. Queria apenas ser feliz.

* * *

**Ola!**

**Eu fiquei muito feliz com os comentarios então decidi colocar mais um capitulo, aproveitando que esse computador aceita meu disket ( diferente do pc do meu pai). Nesse capitulo vemos apenas o lado da Rin no relacionamento, exatamente para mostrar como as ações de Cesshoumaru podem ser confusas. Mas como deu pra perceber o rapaz ainda está muito frio com ela, creio que no começo do capitulo ele ainda está se perguntando por que começou a namora-la. Aos poucos ele vai aceitando Rin em sua vida, mas como ele não acreditar em amor e acha que esse sentimento é sinonimo de fraqueza, é certo que ele ainda vai magoa-la muito.**

**Bom, vocês pediram tanto que eu ja estou colocando um novo capitulo. Tambem estou colocando um na minha outra finc. **

**Bem, vamos responder as mensagens **

**Dóris Bennington - É verdade, acho que eu não coloquei em nenhum momento a idade dele, mas está lá pelos 17, 18, ele ta no ultimo ano do colegial, a Rin ta no primeiro. A Rin ta realmente fofa, não é? Ela vai crescer no meio da finc e perder essa inocência (por isso o titulo, a morte da inocência). Beijos e obrigada pelo comentario.**

**Mai Amekan - Que bom que gostou, continue acompanhando, ok? Beijos**

**Danda - Ah, obrigada. Espero que continue gostando. Beijos!**

**Hinata-chan - Bom, ele não quer deixa-la infeliz. Ele de fato queria brincar com os sentimentos dela no primeiro momento, quando apareceu no encontro em baixo da arvore. O pedido de namoro foi meio que um impulso, ele ficou com pena dela e acabou aceitando, nesse capitulo - apesar de não mostrar claramente - ele está confuso. Não entende por que decidiu namora-la, mas aos poucos ele mostrar está aceitando ela como namora-la, apesar de ainda não estar apaixonado. Mas de fato, ele ainda vai magoa-la, exatamente por não acreditar em seus sentimentos**

**Bom, espero que estejam gostando e que continuem lendo a finc.**

**Beijos DarlaD**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

_Eu não vou desistir._

_Não vou._

Rin andava sozinha pela rua, Sesshoumaru não iria para a aula de novo. Dizia que não se sentia bem, iria ficar em casa. Já estava virando rotina ela ir sozinha, Kagome andava indo mais cedo para não se encontrar com Inuyasha, e o namorado parecia sempre ter algo para fazer, o que fazia ele ir mais cedo ou se atrasar. Ela já tentara ir com ele, acordar mais cedo, mas ele se recusava. Dizia que não queria lhe incomodar.  
Rin não gostava daquilo.

oOoOo

A garota sentou-se num banco, ao lado de Sango. As duas estavam tornando-se boas amigas e conversavam todos os dias. Rin descobrira que a garota conhecera Kagome quando esta namorava Inuyasha.  
-É uma ótima garota.

Descobriu que ela também odiava Kikyou.  
-Muita metida. – dizia ela empinando o nariz, imitando a garota.

Sango também se mostrava preocupada com o namoro de Rin e Sesshoumaru, que já completava quatro meses. Dizia que o rapaz não a tratava bem, e insinuava que Rin deveria prestar mais atenção no namorado. Rin nunca gostava dessas conversas, sempre sentia que não estava fazendo direito, que não sabia namorar. Sango aos poucos foi parando de opinar, ao perceber que Rin não se sentia à vontade.  
Kagome aproximou-se das duas garotas que conversavam, desde que Rin descobrira que ela e Sango se conheciam começou a uni-las. A garota sentou-se entre as duas amigas e suspirou chateada.  
-Ele veio falar com você de novo? – perguntou Sango.  
-Foi.  
-Por que você não aceita? Quer dizer, ele parece arrependido. – perguntou Rin.

Kagome não respondeu, apenas permaneceu pensativa. Ela tinha medo, aquilo já havia acontecido antes. Aquelas palavras já haviam sido ditas não apenas uma, mas centenas de vezes. Sabia exatamente como iria acontecer, e tinha medo de abrir seu coração novamente, tinha medo de sofrer tudo de novo.  
-Você é tão inocente – disse sorrindo para a prima – espero que ele não te tire isso.  
-Quem? – perguntou a garota confusa.

Sango sorriu, entendo. Mordiscou o lábio, temia pela a amiga. Há algum tempo percebia o comportamento estranho de Sesshoumaru, mas Rin não parecia notar. Será que não desconfiava de nada?  
Tinha receio de falar com a garota, não queria deixa-la triste sem ter certeza, e mesmo se tivesse iria falar? Não queria ver seus olhos sempre brilhantes mostrar uma magoa, um sentimento cruel que ela já conhecera uma vez. Não iria suportar.  
O sinal bateu, Sango e Kagome levantaram entreolhando-se, pensavam o mesmo, temiam o mesmo. Gostavam muito da amiga e conheciam Sesshoumaru e isso as preocupava. Rin olhou para as amigas confusa, o que pensavam? O que queriam dizer com suas palavras e insinuações?  
-Vamos? – perguntou Kagome – Eu te acompanho ate sua sala.  
-Não tem medo de ver Inuyasha? A minha sala é do lado da dele – perguntou a prima sorrindo divertida.  
-Hunf – fez Kagome numa careta impagável – Eu lido com aquela praga.

Rin riu e levantou-se andando na frente. Kagome observou a prima, tão pequena, tão inocente. Uma pequena e indefesa boneca.

oOoOo

Rin e Kagome andavam calmamente pela rua quando avistaram Kikyou. Ela usava uma minisaia preta, uma blusa azul e um moletom também preto. A garota entrava em um carro onde um rapaz, que ambas já conheciam bem, de longos cabelos pretos e um ar desdenhoso, beijava-lhe os lábios rapidamente e sumia pela rua.  
Kagome bufou irritada.  
-Eu sabia.  
-Por que está irritada? Deveria estar feliz, ela está com Naraku. Você não precisa se preocupar mais!  
-Será que você não entende? Ele mentiu pra mim!  
-O que? – perguntou a garota confusa.

Kagome abaixou os olhos, algumas lagrimas caíram no chão.  
-Por que eu não consigo esquece-lo?

Rin olhou para a amiga sem saber o que fazer, não demorou muito para Kagome levantar os olhos e sorriu, um sorri quase sincero.  
-Vamos?

As duas continuaram caminhando, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

oOoOo

Rin bateu na porta três vezes ate poder ouvir o barulho de pés arrastando-se pelo corredor. Logo, Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e a garota sorriu.  
-Como está? – perguntou.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a garota surpresa, colocou-se contra a porta, não deixando espaço para que ela entrasse.  
-Não vai me convidar?

O garoto começou a tossir compulsivamente, ou pensou ser Rin. Ao parar, olhou para a garota, os olhos apelativos como os de um cachorro faminto.  
-Não quero que pegue minha gripe.  
-Não tem problema, estou com saudades. Já faz três dias que falta a escola.  
-Eu... Eu.  
-Deixe-me entrar, está frio aqui fora.  
-Não posso, minha madrasta.  
-Desde quando você faz algo que ela manda? – riu a garota

O rapaz olhou para a namorada, tremendo, enrolada a seu casaco vermelho, suspirou chateado, sabia que iria se arrepender daquilo, mas não podia deixa-la ali. E se pegasse uma gripe? Afastou-se da porta e a garota entrou, caminhando pelo pequeno corredor.  
-Está frio lá fora, estava quase congelando...

Parou na porta da sala ao ver Kikyou sentada no sofá, a garota virou-se podendo ver a namorada de Sesshoumaru totalmente confusa. Sorriu e levantou-se.  
-Bem, parece que ele não vai chegar tão cedo – disse para o rapaz que acabava de entrar no local – Diga a ele que estive aqui. E quero falar com ele urgentemente.  
-Certo – disse monossilábico.

A garota olhou para Rin com um sorriso presunçoso e empinou o nariz – o que fez a garota lembrar das perfeitas imitações de Sango, e assim ter que segurar seu riso – saindo pelo corredor.  
-O que ela fazia aqui?  
-Procurava por Inuyasha, o que mais?

Rin suspirou, Kagome não iria gostar nada de ouvir aquilo, talvez fosse melhor não contar. Sesshoumaru sentou-se no sofá, olhando para a namorada.  
-O que veio fazer aqui?

A garota olhou-o assustada, estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que esquecera estar na casa dele, sorriu e tirou o casaco, não estava mais com frio. Sentou-se ao lado do rapaz.  
-Vim te ver, estava com saudades.  
-Faltei apenas três dias.  
-Eu sei, mas...

A garota sentiu o rosto queimar e sorriu levemente.  
-Senti sua falta.

O rapaz escorou-se no sofá olhando-a. Achava adorável quando seu rosto ficava vermelho e ela abaixava os olhos envergonhada. Era charmoso.  
-Eu também. – disse calmamente.

A garota olhou-o surpresa, um brilho nos negros e profundos olhos, um sorriso encantador. A garota mordiscou o lábio, ainda sorrindo, o rapaz aproximou-se da moça, olhando-a sedutoramente. Com a porta dos dedos acariciou seu rosto, ela estremeceu, o que o fez sorrir ainda mais. Os olhares se cruzaram e o rapaz a beijou, um longo e intenso beijo. Rin sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando o rapaz aprofundou o beijo, os leves toques dentro de suas bocas, as mãos do rapaz subindo por suas costas enquanto deitava-se sobre ela.  
O beijo cessou, mas os dois não saíram de suas posições, os olhares cruzavam-se intensamente, mil palavras ditas no silencio. O garoto voltou a beijar a namorada, suas mãos puxava-lhe a camisa, procurando um contato com sua pele. Rin sentia o coração pular cada vez mais rápido, deveriam? Sentiu a mão dele abrir os primeiros botões de sua blusa, os beijos descendo de sua boca para seu pescoço. Tinha medo, muito medo. Estava pronta? Estavam preparados? Se recusasse ele lhe acharia infantil? Ele ficaria irritado? Iria terminar o namoro?  
O que deveria fazer?

oOoOo

Rin olhava para a TV ligada, um filme passava, mas ela não prestava atenção. Olhou para o namorado ao seu lado, ele dormia no sofá, suspirou. Algumas lagrimas formaram-se em seus olhos, e começaram aos poucos a escorrer. O que havia feito? Teria tomado a decisão correta? Uma grande angustia lhe cobria o peito, não deveria ter sido daquela maneira. Não fora como ela imaginara.  
Secou o rosto rapidamente, não queria que ele lhe visse chorando. Levantou-se, e sentiu uma fraqueza nas pernas, uma dor nos músculos. Com dificuldade em fica de pé pegou seu casaco e virou-se para o namorado.  
Olhou pela janela, já anoitecia, deveria ir rápido. Suspirou e em passos lentos andou ate a porta.  
-Não vai se despedir? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

A garota virou-se para o namorado, que sonolento, lhe olhava do sofá.  
-Tenho que ir – disse calmamente.

O rapaz olhou pela janela.  
-Já esta escurecendo, deixa que eu te acompanho.  
-Não! – falou a garota rapidamente – Não pode pegar sereno, ainda está gripado.

O rapaz sorriu e levantou-se, indo ate ela. Beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente e sorriu.  
-Tome cuidado.

A garota sorriu e saiu pela porta. O rapaz observou-a por um tempo e decidiu ir para seu quarto, após aquela tarde, precisava de uma boa noite de sono. Estava exausto.

Rin sentou-se na calçada, no meio da rua. As pernas doíam, e quase não conseguia andar, mas continuava. As lagrimas não permaneciam mais em seu rosto, agora escorriam violentamente. O que havia feito? Ele não tinha dito as palavras. Nenhuma vez durante todos os quatro meses, então por que o fizera? Por que mesmo duvidando permitira que aquilo acontecesse.  
Por que ele não disse que lhe amava? Sabia que ele havia ouvido quando falara essa tarde, então por que não respondera?

oOoOo

Kagome balançou a prima violentamente, está, finalmente acordou.  
-Rin, está atrasada!

A garota olhou para a prima ainda sonolenta, e logo veio-lhe a mente todas as lembranças da tarde anterior. Suspirou chateada e cobriu-se com as cobertas.  
-Eu não vou.  
-Por que?  
-Estou doente.  
-Doente? – repetiu a prima confusa.  
-É, gripada! – disse.

Kagome observou-a por um momento, sabia que não era aquilo. Vira em que estada a prima havia chegado em casa, os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Será que havia brigado com Sesshoumaru?  
Suspirou e saiu do quarto. Rin deixou que as lagrimas escorressem por seus olhos.

_Eu te amo..._

Por que ele não respondera? Por que?

oOoOo

Passaram-se dois dias ate que Rin decidiu ir para a escola. O rosto ainda sem emoções, os olhos sempre distantes. Aquilo preocupava Kagome, ela já não comia direito. Tentara perguntar a Sesshoumaru sobre uma possível briga, mas o rapaz negara. Quando as duas chegaram na rua principal, viram Sesshoumaru encostado ao poste, esperando-as, como era normal há um tempo atrás. O rapaz sorriu ao vê-la, e Kagome percebeu que aquela era a primeira vez que o via sorrir.  
Será que o convívio com Rin o modificava?  
Já Rin não demonstrou nenhuma emoção ao vê-lo, nem boa ou ruim. Apenas beijou-o rapidamente ao aproximar-se. Foi quando Kagome percebeu Inuyasha, também as esperando.  
-O que faz aqui? – perguntou nervosa -Eu só.  
-Eu não vou ouvir! – disse irritada – não me importa.  
-Por que?

A garota começou a andar rapidamente, ele a segui. Rin e Sesshoumaru entreolharam-se, e também começaram a caminhar, só que devagar.  
-Você está bem? – perguntou o rapaz – Kagome me disse que ficou gripada.  
-Sim – disse ela.  
-Desculpe.  
-Por que? – perguntou ela.  
-Eu que te passei, não foi?

O rapaz sorriu, a garota não. Ele estranhou, ela parecia-lhe distante, mais do que de costume, e uma palidez cobria-lhe o rosto triste, juntamente com profundas olheiras em volta dos olhos frios.  
-O que houve? – perguntou preocupado.  
-Ahm? – disse ela distraída.  
-Perguntei o que houve. Parece abatida.  
-Não – negou ela – Impressão sua.

O rapaz suspirou e pegou-lhe delicadamente a mão. Rin assustou-se, era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso. Nunca fizera demonstrações publicas de carinho, muitas pessoas especulavam na escola que não eram namorados, apenas amigos, pois passavam a maior parte do tempo lendo ou conversando.  
Rin sorriu, o primeiro em dias, mas nem de longe o sorriso de outrora, aquele que apenas ela sabia dar, que sumira desde aquela tarde tão importante para ambos.  
-Você disse que havia terminado com ela. – ouviram Kagome gritar.  
-Mas eu terminei! – zangava-se Inuyasha -Não, ela terminou com você! Para ficar com Naraku. Assim como da ultima vez.  
-O que?  
-Me diga, foi isso que aconteceu?  
-Qual a diferença? Não estamos mais juntos.  
-A diferença é que se ela terminou com você, significa que eu sou apenas uma substituta. Que é só ela enjoar de Naraku e estalar os dedos que você vai me abandonar e voltar para ela abanando seu rabinho. A diferença é que se ela terminou com você... A historia vai se repetir e eu vou sofrer no final. Sofrer tudo de novo.

As lagrimas já caiam aos pés de Kagome, Inuyasha olhou-a assustada e pela primeira vez viu a garota por completo. Viu todos seus medos e receios e como ele a havia feito sofrer. Viu todas as cicatrizes que ainda sangravam de dor e magoa.  
-Eu terminei com ela – disse firmemente – Depois que ela me proibiu de falar com você eu percebi que... Que eu sentia sua falta.

A garota olhou-o surpresa pela resposta. Estava preparada para ouvir que Kikyou havia terminado. Estava preparada para afasta-lo, mas aquilo... Aquela revelação que ele realmente sentia sua falta. Aquilo era bem mais difícil de aceitar. E novamente ela sentiu aquela pequena chama de esperança em seu peito.  
O rapaz aproximou-se, abraçando-a.  
-Eu não vou te magoar mais. Eu juro.

A garota fechou os olhos, deixando que mais lagrimas escorressem por seu rosto, o rapaz abraçou-a ainda mais forte. Os dois permaneceram assim por um longo tempo.

oOoOo

Sango surpreendeu-se ao ver Inuyasha e Kagome juntos. Sentou-se ao lado de Rin e com apenas um olhar demonstrou toda sua confusão.  
-Foi hoje – esclareceu a garota – Foi bem emocionante. Lagrimas, desculpas, um longo abraço, beijo final. Parecia cena de novela.  
-Nossa.  
-Onde está Miroku?

Sango deu de ombros, parecia chateada.  
-O que foi?  
-Uma briguinha de casal – disse ela sorrindo.  
-Algo serio?  
-Não. – disse calmamente. – Nós só discutimos.

Rin olhou para a amiga, era a primeira vez que a via chateada por um briga com Miroku. Os dois discutiam sempre, mas nunca seriamente. Desta vez parecia diferente. Temeu, eles eram sua esperança, sua imagem de um casal perfeito. A imagem que queria para seu namoro, mas ultimamente achava que aquela imagem nunca se tornaria realidade, não para ela.

oOoOo

Rin caminhava sozinha pelas ruas, era cedo e não havia quase ninguém, o sol ainda brilhava fraco e ela não tinha pressa, caminhava lentamente, relembrando a conversa eu tivera com Sesshoumaru na noite passada, por telefone.

_"Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas... É possível que chegue atrasado, então"  
"Eu não preciso te esperar" completou a garota friamente.  
"É" respondeu a voz metálica vinda do aparelho._

_Rin suspirou aliviada, mas quis acreditar que fosse decepção, não era, e ela sabia disso. Um silencio se apossou dos dois, apenas podia ser ouvida a respiração um do outro por meio do telefone.  
"Vai ficar tudo bem" disse ele antes de desligar._

Rin não entendia o que ele quis dizer com tais palavras, mas agora, revisando tudo em sua mente, não parecia que ele falava aquilo para ela. Era como se fosse um lembrete, uma nota menta. Como se ele apenas estivesse falado em voz alta. Mas ela continuava sem entender o sentido daquelas palavras.  
Suspirou, havia silencio em sua volta e pela primeira vez ela gostava daquilo. Por isso decidira ir mais cedo para escola, para ter um momento apenas seu. Sem Sesshoumaru, sem Kagome ou Inuyasha. Sem compromissos, amarras. Sem ter ninguém para impressionar. Apenas ela.  
Virou uma esquina e parou. O que Sesshoumaru fazia ali? Escondeu-se, não sabia por que o fazia, mas o fez. Não queria ser vista por ele, não queria acabar com aquele momento só seu, não queria ter que colocar novamente sua mascara de felicidade.  
Foi então que a viu. Bela, alta, saltitante. Os longos cabelos balançando enquanto andava, ou melhor, pulava, nos braços de Sesshoumaru, nos braços de seu namorado.  
-Ate que enfim, achei que não iríamos nos ver mais! – disse ela com sua voz estridente e seu nariz empinado.  
-Eu preciso falar com você – disse o rapaz seriamente.  
-Eu sei – falou ela – Mas antes eu quero meu beijo.  
-Kikyou... – murmurou ele.  
-Não irei ouvi-lo ate recebe-lo. Meu beijo!

E o golpe foi dado, Rin pode sentir a metafórica faca entrar dentro de seu peito, fazendo-a sangrar demasiadamente. Podia sentir a dor que fazia seus pulmões pararem e suas pernas tremerem. Não conseguiu se segurar e caiu no chão.  
Os sons pararam e as cores sumiram. E Rin ficou parada, seu corpo desmaiado na calçada.

oOoOo

**Oi **

**Aqui estou eu de novo. Fiquei muito feliz com os varios comentarios que recebi. E parece que todos estão achando o Sesshy muito mal e a Rin muito fofa e implorando que ela não sofra. Nheee, ate que eu podia fazer ela não sofrer, mas ai não teria historia, não é? XD  
Brincadeira, eu tb adoro a Rin, e tb acho ela muito fofa, e fico com pena quando ela chora. O Proximo capitulo é o que ela mais vai sofrer, o que mais eu tenho pena e o que eu mais gosto da finc. Ah, só pra exclarecer, andaram me perguntando muito sobre a idade dos personagens. Bem, a Rin tem 15 (e acho q é a unica q a idade é mencionada), a Kagome, o Inuyasha e a Kikyou tem 16 e o Miroku, a Sango e o Sesshoumaru tem 17. O Kohaku, que vai aparecer daqui a alguns capitulos tb tem 15.**

**Agora vamos aos comentarios:**

Raissinha - **Bom, respondendo a sua pergunta, a Rin tem 15, o Sesshy tem 17, assim como a Sango e o Miroku. O Inu e a Kagome tem 16. Espero q vc continue lendo a finx beijinhos!**

naninhachan -** Sim, sim, ele é muito mal. Mas ele ta melhorando, não ta? tks por ler minha finc, beijinhos, beijinhos!**

Dóris Bennington -** Bom, como pode ver ele está traindo ela... E com a pior pessoa de todas, a Kikyou. Mas vc tem razão, apesar de suas atitudes confasas, ele está gostando dela. Pouco a pouco ela está conquistando ele, ele apenas não consegue lidar com esse sentimento. E ai ele começa a fazer besteira... Vamos esperar que ele aprenda.**

Mai Amekan -** Triste e ironico? Nossa, isso é um grande elogio pra mim, pois adoro esse estilo tb. Nossa, que emoçao... eu estou conseguindo fazer algo assim... espero que goste desse capitulo tb **

Emi-Chan -** Eu acho que ela vai reagir muito bem. quer dizer, algumas lagrimas, algumas recaidas, ela ainda vai sofrer bastante, mas ela vai aprendendo e crescendo com isso. Assim como Sesshoumaru.**

Hinata-chan -** Ai, que bom que deu pra perceber. Fiquei com medo de dar a impressão errada, que parecesse que ele apenas está brincando com o coração dela, e não é bem assim. Ele gosta da Rin, mas isso deixa ele confuso e ele acaba agindo de formas que magoam ela. É, ela vai amadurecer muito, e o Sesshy vai ter que aprender a lidar com as pessoas e com seus proprios sentimentos. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo tb.**

Elantriel -** Que bom que gostou. Pode apostar, eu vou posta-la ate o final.**

Danda -** Fico feliz que esteja gostando do casal. Sim, Sesshy muito, muito frio. Espero que continue gostando da finc, o Sesshy está mais carinhoso nesse capitulo, apenas um pouco mais.**

**Beijos a todos e obrigado pelos comentarios!**


	4. Chapter 4

4 

Rin abriu os olhos vagarosamente e pode se ver numa enorme sala branca, onde uma senhora curvada e de longos cabelos grisalhos guardava alguns remédios em uma caixa. Ao ver que a garota havia acordado, a senhora sorriu e em passos lentos caminhou ate a sua cama.  
-Como vai minha querida? - perguntou ela com uma voz melodiosa que fazia Rin lembrar de bolo com glacê.  
-Onde... Estou? - perguntou a garota fraca.  
-Você está na escola. - disse sorrindo - Eu sou Kaede, a enfermeira.

Rin olhou-a confusa, a senhora apenas sorriu.  
-Seu amigo lhe trouxe aqui.  
-Amigo? - perguntou ainda mais confusa.

Tentou se lembrar do seu dia antes de parar naquela sala. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de andar em direção a escola, era cedo. Não havia ninguém na rua. Sesshoumaru. Por que não estava com ele? Ele disse que iria se atrasar. Mas ela o viu. Lembrava-se dele. Sim, ele estava com Kikyou, os dois beijavam-se.  
Um medo tomou-lhe o peito, teria sido Sesshoumaru que lhe encontrara desmaiada. Se fosse, ele saberia que ela lhe espionava, saberia que ela o vira. Sentiu algumas lagrimas se formarem em seus olhos. Por que ele havia feito aquilo? Por que beijava Kikyou?  
-Quem...? - tentou dizer com a voz fraca e chorosa.  
-Um rapaz - disse a senhora vagamente - e uma garota. Ele tinha longos cabelos prateados... Qual era mesmo o nome dele?  
-A garota... - tentou dizer Rin - Como.  
-Ela tinha cabelos negros. Espere, estou quase lembrando o nome.

Rin fechou os olhos tentando impedir que as lagrimas escorressem, era Sesshoumaru, ela sabia. E com Kikyou. Os dois que lhe traíram eram agora seus salvadores.  
-Inuyasha! - disse a senhora - Era esse o nome dele. Estava com uma moça... Disse que era sua prima... O nome... Eu não consigo lembrar.  
-Kagome? - perguntou Rin esperançosa.  
-Sim, esse mesmo!

Rin sorriu aliviada, algumas lagrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Ele voltou a desmaiar.

oOoOoOo

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, ela pode ver Kagome sentada ao seu lado, numa cadeira perto de sua cama. A prima ao vê-la sorriu, Sango aproximou-se, fazendo com que Rin pudesse vê-la também.  
-Está melhor? - perguntou a mais velha.

Confirmou com a cabeça, Kagome em silencio tinha os olhos cheios de lagrimas.  
-Como eu... Vim parar aqui? - perguntou.  
-Kagome e Inuyasha lhe encontraram desmaiada na rua. O que houve?

A lembrança de Sesshoumaru e Kikyou veio-lhe a cabeça como um furacão ou uma dor de cabeça.  
-Eu... Senti-me mal... Enquanto... Vinha para a escola.

Kagome ainda permanecia em silencio, os olhos cada vez mais encharcados.  
-Não... - disse a garota pela primeira vez, a voz quase inaudível - Não me assuste mais assim! - gritou a prima abraçando-a, deixando que suas lagrimas trasbordassem.

Rin gentilmente afagou-lhe os cabelos, acalmando a prima. Sango sorriu, às vezes não acreditava que Rin fosse a mais nova das três.  
-Sesshoumaru esteve aqui ainda a pouco - disse assim que Kagome se recompôs.

A garota olhou-a curiosa.  
-Estava preocupado - continuou Sango - ficou aqui o intervalo inteiro, mas como tinha que apresentar um trabalho com Miroku, os dois já se foram.  
-E vocês deveriam ter ido também - disse Kaede aproximando-se da cama. - Vão embora, a aula de vocês já começou. Onde se viu?  
-Mas... - tentou contestar Kagome.  
-Não senhora, as duas vão para a aula. Eu cuido da jovem Rin, agora vão!

Sango e Kagome entreolharam-se e despediram-se da amiga, saindo, ainda que contrariadas. Kaede virou-se para a bela e pequena Rin, que desfazia seus sorrisos e voltava a ter um olhar triste e melancólico.  
-Você é realmente muito querida por seus amigos - disse a senhora, Rin olhou-a curiosa - ficaram aqui o máximo de tempo que puderam - continuou a senhora - principalmente o mais velho. Sesshoumaru, não é?

Rin desviou o olhar para a parede, a mera menção do nome do rapaz lhe trazia as péssimas lembranças. Kaede suspirou entendendo a tristeza da garota.  
-Ele não saiu do seu lado - disse - O outro rapaz teve que força-lo a voltar para a sala. Ele não queria ir.  
-Por que me diz isso? - perguntou Rin, a voz fantasmagórica.  
-Porque acho que precisa saber. Ele gosta de você mais do que aparenta.  
-Não - murmurou Rin - ele não gosta.

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru pegou sua mão delicadamente, tentando ajuda-la a se levantar, Rin puxou-a para perto de si, não queria ser tocada por ele. O rapaz confuso, olhou-a, ela ao contrario, levantou-se sem lançar-lhe um único olhar.  
Uma forte vertigem tomou conta de seu corpo, e ela por um momento fraquejou, sendo segurada pela prima.  
-Você está bem? - perguntou preocupada -Estou - disse calmamente - Já passou.

Kagome, ainda temerosa, soltou a garota e deixou que andasse alguns passos.  
-Vão simplesmente ficar parados? Já disse que estou bem.

Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram ao lado da doente, preocupados, já Sesshoumaru ficou para trás, pensativo. O que houvera com a garota? Em qualquer outro momento ela teria sorrido agradecida por ele ajuda-la, mas desta vez fora grossa e recusara seu apoio. Fazia dias que ela parecia diferente, afastada, chateada. Mas nunca havia feito tal desfeita. O que teria acontecido?

oOoOoOo

Três semanas já haviam se passado e o humor de Rin não melhorava, muito pelo contrario, parecia que a cada dia ela ficava mais fraca e abatida. Já havia parado na enfermaria duas vezes, em ambos sentira-se enjoada. Seus amigos já estavam ficando preocupados, assim como Sesshoumaru.  
O rapaz começou a notar cada vez mais uma certa melancolia, que abatera na garota e parecia estar sempre lá, mesmo quando ela sorria. Estes, ate mais raros ficaram, e ele começava a estranhar. Ela não era mais a garota doce e sorridente de outrora, mesmo quando parecia feliz ele não conseguia encontrar aquele brilho em seu olhar.  
Cada vez mais ela arranjava desculpas para não encontra-lo, cada vez menos se beijava, cada vez menos se falavam. As coisas iam de mal a pior, e Sesshoumaru já vislumbrava o fim, e não gostava nada daquilo.  
A verdade era que a garota já lhe encantava. Ele não conseguia mais ir para casa e não pensar em seu sorriso, agora tão raro, e seu brilho no olhar, este mais ainda. E vê-la fraca, desmaiando, vomitando, isso lhe cortava o coração. E antes que ele pudesse perceber, uma vontade de protege-la começou a tomar conta de seu peito.

oOoOoOo

Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin e Sesshoumaru caminhavam em direção a escola, os dois primeiros iam a frente de mãos dadas e conversando animadamente, já o casal que andava atrás tinha um comportamento oposto, não se falavam, apenas caminhavam de cabeças baixas, pensativos. Sesshoumaru olhou para a namorada e ficou a observa-la por um tempo, confuso com seu comportamento nas ultimas semanas.  
-Você vai me ignorar mesmo? - perguntou o rapaz, a garota olhou-lhe confusa - Não fala comigo a três dias, e quase não falava antes. E agora... Você vai me ignorar mesmo?

A garota suspira chateada, por que era tão difícil perdoa-lo? Ou simplesmente deixa-lo? Por que não conseguia fazer nenhum e nem outro e ficava naquela situação dolorosa e constrangedora.  
-Eu...

O rapaz ficou esperando que ela continuasse, mas me vez disso a moça parou de andar, olhando para o outro lado da rua em silencio. Ele fez o mesmo, e pode ver Kikyou caminhando em direção a sua escola. Foi ai que ele soube.

oOoOoOo

Rin andava pelos corredores da farmácia, procurava atentamente por aqui que acabaria com todas suas angustias. Parou em frente a prateleira olhando para a pequena caixa, olhou em volta, a procura de alguém conhecido. Ninguém. Voltou a fitar novamente a pequena caixa, pegou-a em suas mãos.  
-Rin? - ouviu a conhecida voz de Sango.

Virou-se assustava para a amiga, deixando com que a caixa em suas mãos caísse. A mais velha levantou uma sobrancelha curiosa e aproximou-se, pegando a caixa no chão o olhando para a amiga, vermelha. Sorriu preocupada e colocou a caixa dentro de sua cesta, junto com algumas coisas que comprava. Pela primeira vez compreendeu tudo e suspirou chateada, pobre garota, não desejava que ela passasse por isso. Pegou mais uma caixa do teste de gravidez e jogou-a em sua cesta, sorrindo.  
-Eu compro pra você. - disse amavelmente.

Rin tentou protestar, mas a garota lhe impediu com um rápido movimento com a cabeça. Rin abaixou os olhos envergonhada.  
-Espero que seja apenas um engano, você é nova demais.

As duas caminharam ate o caixa, onde Sango pagou suas coisa, que rapidamente foram colocadas dentro de um saco de papel. Rin observou-a enquanto pagava ao caixa, e viu pela primeira vez as fundas olheiras, os olhos vermelhos e preocupados, o corpo magro e a pele pálida. Ela comprava dois testes de gravidez, um era de Rin e o outro dela. As duas passavam pelo mesmo problema, pelo mesmo dilema.  
As duas garotas saíram do local em silencio e Rin pode ver o carro de Miroku do outro lado da rua. O rapaz acenou impaciente e apressou Sango, ela apenas sorriu desanimada, virando-se para Rin e enfiando a mão no saco de papel, tirando o teste de Rin e entregando a moça.  
-Boa sorte. - disse gentilmente.

Rin observou-a atravessar a rua e entrar no carro, Miroku acenou, despedindo-se e também entrou. No caminho de casa Rin pensou em muitas coisas, mas principalmente como os dois amigos esconderam seus problemas e apenas fingiram que tudo estava bem. E como, em meio às adversidades, eles enfrentaram tudo em silencio e juntos, apoiando um ao outro, diferente dela e Sesshoumaru que apenas afastavam-se e fingiam que nada acontecia, quando na verdade, tudo ia de mal a pior.

oOoOoOo

Kagome andava cansada pela rua, o treino de arco e flecha havia sido puxado e ela podia sentir o músculo dos seus braços esticando-se e contraindo-se. Suspirou, ajeitando a bolsa que carregava nas costas e tentando apressar o passo para chegar logo em casa.  
"Onde uma banheira quentinha vai estar esperando por mim" sorriu com tal pensamento.

-Quem você pensa que é pra terminar assim comigo? - ouviu gritarem.

Assustada, Kagome virou-se para olhar, um casal que brigava do outro lado da rua, alguns metros a diante. "Provavelmente uma brigada de namorados" pensou consigo mesmo. Apenas quando chegou mais perto pode perceber que reconhecia os cabelos negros ate a cintura, os olhos desafiadores e o nariz empinado e prepotente de Kikyou. Olhou curioso, pois não se tratava de Naraku, era outra pessoa, de longos cabelos prateados. Alguém que ela muito bem conhecia. Parou surpresa, ouvindo atentamente a briga e não acreditando em quem via. . -Sesshoumaru?

O casal continuava a brigar, o rapaz irritado segurou-a pelos pulsos, fazendo-a parar de lhe bater. Ela tinha os olhos encharcados de lagrimas e o nariz rosado, mas na chorava, apenas olhava-o com raiva.  
-Por que me abandonou? Por causa dela?  
-Não a meta no meio! - gritou ele.  
-Você nem a ama! Quando estava com ela era pra mim que você corria, então por que finge se importar agora?  
-Não fale como se me conhecesse! Você não sabe nada sobre mim!  
-Eu sei que sou a única que consegue te satisfazer. - disse ela sádica.

O rapaz olhou-a com raiva, e Kagome esperou por sua resposta, apreensiva. O que ele diria? O que toda aquela conversa significava? Estaria ele traindo sua prima? Teria ele traído o proprio irmão? Desde quando ele relacionava-se com Kikyou? Era algo recente, ou desde que a garota ainda era a namorada de Inuyasha, alguns meses atrás?  
-Acabou. - disse ele pausadamente.  
-Não, não acabou - disse ela vingativa - Eu contarei tudo pra Rin. Duvido que ela continue com você depois disso.

Ele não falou nada, não tinha o que falar. Rin sabia sobre ele e Kikyou. Ele percebera. Era esse o motivo pra ela sempre fugir dele, o motivo de toda a tristeza. Só podia ser. Suspirou e virou-se, indo embora. Kikyou gritou, chamou, bateu o pé. E os dois, finalmente, viram Kagome parada do outro lado da rua, olhando tudo surpresa. Incrédula. Magoada.  
O rapaz fechou os olhos, aquilo era algum tipo de castigo? Estaria ele sendo punido por todas as maldades de dores que fizera Rin sofrer? Kikyou sorriu vitoriosa, não seria mais preciso contar nada a ninguém. Todos saberiam.

oOoOoOo

A garota permanecia sentada no chão do banheiro, olhando atentamente para o pequeno aparelho. Já fazia dois minutos, por que não mostrava a cor? Qual seria o resultado. Era estranho como um pequeno aparelho iria decidir o rumo que sua vida iria tomar a partir daquele momento. Dali a menos de um minuto ela saberia se iria voltar a ser uma estudante normal com problemas no namoro ou seria uma mãe de apenas 15 anos, tendo que contar a todos sobre sua recém descoberta. Uma simples cor diria qual é o seu futuro em apenas alguns segundos.

oOoOoOo

Miroku correu pelo corredor, o sinal já havia batido e o professor certamente já entrara na sala, mas ele não pensava na bronca que iria receber. Não, ele apenas pensava em Rin. Entrou na sala e caminhou ate Sesshoumaru, o professor brigara com o rapaz, mas este não se importava. Sesshoumaru olhou-o confuso, o que acontecia?  
-Rin... - murmurou Miroku sem fôlego.  
-O que foi? - perguntou Sesshoumaru preocupado.  
-Ela foi parar na enfermaria.  
-De novo?

Sango virou-se preocupada para o namorado.  
-Mas ela estava ótima quando a deixei na sala. - disse a garota.  
-Ficou enjoada.

O rapaz saiu correndo e entrou da mesma forma na enfermaria. Uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos olhou-o com reprovação, mas não era a primeira vez que o via. Suspirou impaciente.  
-Está ali - disse apontando para um cortinado em volta de uma cama.

O rapaz caminhou lentamente ate o local, abriu um pouco a cortina e sentou-se na cadeira ali dentro. Rin permanecia deitava, o rosto mais pálido que o normal.  
-O que houve? - perguntou ele preocupado.

A garota apenas o olhou e deixou que algumas lagrimas escorressem por seu rosto. Sesshoumaru surpreendeu-se, era a primeira vez que ele via a garota de fato chorar. Lacrimejar, entristecer, algumas vezes, mas chorar, nunca.  
Ela cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos e chorou, compulsivamente. Ficou assim por minutos a fio, deixando que toda a tristeza presa em seu peito manchasse seu rosto. Chorou por todos os medos, inseguranças, indecisões. Tudo, em fim.  
E Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez sentiu seu coração sangrar. Era tudo sua culpa.

oOoOoOo

**Eu to muito apressada agora, meu tempo na lan já acabou e apos muitas tentativas frustradas o disquete abriu e eu pude vir aki postar um capitulo novo.  
Não vou poder resposnder os comentarios um a um como sempre faço por falta de tempo, mas digo que amei todos, e que me sinto lisonjeada por estarem gostando da finc.  
Esse capitulo é o meu preferido. É tambem o mais triste e cheio de cargas emocionais. Agora vcs já sabem por que a Sango e o MIroku estavam estranhos. Eu já digo, uma das duas personagens vai estar gravida, agora quem vocês vão ter que ler para descobrir.**

**Eu sinto muito pela demorar, mas o meldito disquete onde ta a historia não queria abrir em nenhum computador, esse é o 4 que eu tento e ele so foi abrir depois de varias tentativas.  
Volto a me desculpar por não poder responder os comentarios, pois eu estou adorando lê-los, e queria muito faze-lo, mas eu preciso sair urgentemente.**

**Muito obrigado por lerem minha finc e pelo carinho em seus comentarios.  
Um grande beijos!**

**Veriana (DarlaD)**


	5. Chapter 5

5 

Sesshoumaru deitou-se em sua cama e a primeira imagem que lhe veio a mente fora o dia em que vira Rin chorar pela primeira - e última - vez. Seu corpo esguio curvado, de modo que suas costelas pudessem ficar a vista, mesmo por debaixo da roupa. Os olhos vermelhos, o gemidos de tristeza. Isso acontecera há duas semanas.  
E há duas semanas os dois não podiam mais ser chamados de namorados.

oOoOoOo

Kagome olhou para a amiga surpresa e pulou em seu pescoço, abraçando e rindo. Sango também riu e correspondeu o abraço da amiga. -Parabéns, parabéns, parabéns... - repetia Kagome feliz.

Rin sorriu ao ver a cena, assim que chegou ao local. Não sabiam o que comemoravam, mas estava feliz pela cena. Sango soltou-se, após um bom tempo, dos braços de Kagome e virou-se para Rin com um sorriso - diferente? - e estendeu-lhe a mão, mostrando-lhe um belíssimo anel em seu dedo.  
Rin olhou-a um pouco confusa.  
-Estou noiva - explicou Sango.

Rin olhou surpresa para a amiga e logo em seguida pra Miroku, o rapaz sorriu e Rin entendeu. Havia dado positivo. Não conseguiu falar, aquilo era algo bom, não era? Então por que sorrir lhe parecia tão difícil. Olhou para Sango que mantinha o mesmo sorriso, pacientemente. Rin sorriu e a abraçou.  
-Parabéns - disse, a voz embriagada de emoção.  
-Obrigada. - respondeu a mais velha, no mesmo tom - Muito obrigada.

As duas soltaram-se e Kagome logo puxou Sango para perto. Sentaram-se no banco, e Sango começou narrar como ocorrera o pedido.  
-Foi sábado a tarde... - começou ela.

Rin virou-se para Miroku que sentara com Inuyasha em baixo da arvore. O rapaz tinha fundas e negras olheiras em volta dos olhos, um sorriso cansado nos lábios e de tempo em tempo virava os olhos para observara Sango, atenciosamente.  
-Do nada? - ouviu Kagome perguntar, voltou-se para a conversa.  
-É... - disse a noiva sem muita emoção.

Suspirou, olhando preocupada para a amiga. O rosto e os cabelos pareciam mais lindos que nunca - seria verdade que a gravidez deixava as mulheres mais bonitas? - mas seus olhos mostravam um cansaço profundo e as olheiras em volta deles eram profundas, assim como em Miroku. -A festa de noivado será nesse sábado - disse Sango - Lá na minha casa. Vocês Vão?  
-Claro! - disse Kagome alegremente.

Rin sorriu e concordou com a cabeça e as três ouviram o sinal tocar. Era hora de voltar para as salas. As três levantaram-se e começaram a caminhar, Kagome fazia perguntas todo o tempo, excitada com o noivado da amiga. Esta respondia pacientemente.  
-Por que Sesshoumaru não veio hoje? - Rin pode ouvir Miroku perguntar a Inuyasha.

Virou, apenas um pouco, para ouvir a conversa sem ser notada. Os dois rapazes andavam atrás, conversando baixo.  
-Não sei, ele apenas disse que não queria ir. Minha mãe ate brigou com ele, disse que era a terceira vez que ele faltava em duas semanas. Que se ele tava com algum problema ela tava ali pra conversar.  
-E ele?  
-Bateu a porta e disse pra ela deixar ele em paz.

Rin voltou a olhar para frente, cabisbaixa. Havia percebido que o rapaz não andava vindo para as aulas, e quando vinha sempre gazetando os últimos horários. Suspirou, ele estava fugindo dela.

oOoOoOo

Olhou-a entrar na sala, parecia pensativa, um pouco melancólica. Mas nada disso lhe apagava o brilho característico, só de vê-la parecia que o mundo se iluminava e a vida ficava mais bonita, do dia mais colorido.  
Como queria ter coragem de contar isso a ela. Suspirou fundo e observou atentamente Rin senta-se em sua cadeira, duas a frente da sua e uma a esquerda, ao lado da janela. Ela ficou a observar a paisagem sem perceber que o professor entrara e explicava o assunto. Ela não estava naquele mundo, e tudo que ele queria era estar no mundo dela.  
-Kohaku? - ouviu o professor chamá-lo, olhou-o.  
-Sim?  
-Poderia ler a pagina 105 para a turma?

Confirmou com a cabeça e levantou-se, olhou rapidamente para Rin, queria saber se ela iria vê-lo. Se iria prestar atenção. A garota não se moveu, continuou a fitar o horizonte pela janela.

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru parou em frente a uma loja. Olhou pela vitrine e sorriu enquanto observava a manequim. Ela usava um vestido curto e florido, com um chapéu em cima da cabeça e botas marrom-claro.  
"Ficaria bonito nela" pensou.

Suspirou, lembrando-se daquele dia, há duas semanas atrás.

oOoOoOo

Sango estava encostada no portão, olhava para os sapatos curiosamente e esperava pacientemente por alguém. Ao ver Rin vindo em sua direção sorriu, um sorriso calmo e ligeiramente forçado. Ultimamente todos os seus sorrisos andavam sendo assim. Rin olhou-a confusa, normalmente ela ia de carro com Miroku, então o que fazia ali? -Posso ir com você? - perguntou assim que Rin se aproximou.  
-Claro - respondeu a mais nova.

As duas caminharam, e por muito tempo não falaram nada. Cada uma presa em seus próprios pensamentos. Andavam devagar, querendo prolongar aquela caminhada o máximo possível, tinham muito o que falar, muito o que perguntar, mas nenhuma das duas tinha coragem pra começar. Apenas depois de muitos minutos e muitas tentativas que Sango falou:  
-Você e Sesshoumaru terminaram?

Rin confirmou pacientemente.  
-Por que? - questionou a mais velha.

Rin suspirou, tentando lembrar-se daquela tarde. -Você está grávida? - perguntou Sango, antes que Rin respondesse a pergunta anterior - Foi por isso que terminaram? Ele não quis assumir. É isso?

Rin suspirou.  
-Não. Não é isso.

Sango parou da andar, seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas. -Eu não sei o que fazer - disse chorosa - Não tinha mais ninguém pra falar. -Você está grávida, não é? - perguntou desta vez Rin.

Sango concordou com a cabeça e algumas lagrimas escorreram por seu rosto, caindo no chão e manchando-o.  
-Foi ele que teve a idéia - disse Sango - do casamento. Aquela historia que contei é verdade, nós estávamos sentados na varanda, tentávamos decidir o que fazer. Já havíamos contado a nossas famílias e ele deu a idéia. - mais lagrimas rolaram por seu rosto - Os pais dele querem manda-lo embora. Dizem que ele não pode desperdiçar a vida assim. Dizem que podem ajudar financeiramente, mas são contra o casamento. Querem que Miroku vá fazer faculdade fora e...

Parou de falar, tampou a boca, tentando impedir que os soluços saíssem. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Rin não sabia o que fazer, apenas continuou a ouvi-la.  
-Eu não... Eu não quero destruir a vida dele. Eu não quero que ele perca todas as oportunidades pra ficar comigo, mas não sei se vou conseguir sozinha. Eu preciso dele e isso me mata. Eu sinto que se ele ficar... Ele ira me odiar por isso. Mas se ele for... Eu não sei se poderei perdoa-lo.

Rin aproximou-se e abraçou a amiga, ela chorou todas suas angustias, tudo aquilo que ela não podia falar, que não podia demonstrar. Ela deixou que o coração ficasse mais leve. Abraçou forte Rin e deixou que ela lhe consolasse.

oOoOoOo

"Eu não agüento mais..." murmurou Rin, sua voz quase não podia ser ouvida.

Sesshoumaru, que caminhava alguns passos a sua frente, virou-se para olha-la.  
"Eu não posso mais ficar seguindo-o" seu olhar era triste, havia lagrimas, mas ela não derramava "Eu não posso mais agüentar suas mentiras... suas traições... Eu não posso mais agüentar você me tratando assim. Não posso mais agüentar você me fazendo sentir assim"  
O rapaz abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhuma voz veio. Ele não conseguia falar, e apenas observou quando a garota saiu correndo pela rua, deixando-o para trás, fugindo dele.  
Aquela fora a ultima vez que se falaram.

oOoOoOo

-Você está grávida? - perguntou Sango, antes que Rin respondesse a pergunta anterior - Foi por isso que terminaram? Ele não quis assumir. É isso?

Rin olhava para o teto de seu quarto. A conversa com Sango lhe mexera profundamente. Sabia que ela passava por problemas, mas nunca pensara que fossem tão graves. Cada decisão que ela ou Miroku tomassem, não iria apenas afetar a eles, mas também a vida que nascia dentro de Sango. Rin tocou em seu próprio ventre, poderia ser ela no lugar de Sango. Poderia ser ela que teria que mudar toda sua vida, que teria que enfrentar algo que não estava preparada e aprender a lidar com isso.  
Poderia ser ela, a diferença... É que ela não teria alguém do seu lado em que pudesse confiar.

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru pegou sua jaqueta e vestiu-a, já andando em direção a porta. Inuyasha olhou-o pelo canto do olho, observando enquanto ele pegava as chaves e colocava no bolso como se fosse James Dean.  
-Vai aonde? - perguntou.  
-Não é da sua conta - disse irritado.  
-Mãe está preocupada com você.

Sesshoumaru virou-se para o irmão de forma desafiadora e sorriu.  
-Ela não é minha mãe.

Bateu a porta quando saiu, Inuyasha apenas suspirou chateado.

oOoOoOo

Miroku estava sentado no balcão do bar quando viu Sesshoumaru chegar, prepotente, pela porta. O rapaz, ao vê-lo, sentou-se ao seu lado, e em meio ao barulho de musica, cumprimentou-o.  
-Você vai? - gritou Miroku para ser ouvido.  
-Aonde? - gritou o outro de volta.  
-A minha festa de noivado!

Sesshoumaru olho-o atordoado. Miroku noivo? O maior mulherengo que já tivera o desprazer de conhecer? Aquele que pela primeira vez namorava serio e brincava sobre isso? O mesmo que no mês anterior dava em cima de Rin, mesmo sabendo que iria se meter em problemas por isso?  
-Noivado?  
-Inuyasha não lhe contou?

Como se pudesse, era impossível para Inuyasha, ou qualquer outro, chegar perto do rapaz sem receber xingamentos e quase levar um olho roxo.  
-Não!  
-Sábado! - gritou.

Foram horas de bebedeiras ate Miroku levantar-se, nem de longe tão bêbado quando Sesshoumaru, mas com um sorriso nos lábios grande, como só a bebida pode trazer. Sesshoumaru virou-se para o amigo, enquanto este se despedia.  
-Como vai Rin? - perguntou.

Miroku olhou-o confuso e seu sorriso boêmio desapareceu.  
-Como acha que ela estaria?

Miroku saiu do bar, deixando Sesshoumaru. De repente, um desespero tomou conta do rapaz, que começou a beber descontrolado. Nunca tão desespero havia tomado conta de seu corpo antes, nunca havia sentido tamanha vontade de fugir. Pra ele tudo era novo. Aquele sentimento, o rosto de Rin sempre presente. Como chegara aquele ponto?  
Havia prometido que nunca deixaria aquilo acontecer, que nunca nenhuma mulher iria faze-lo sentir daquela forma. Impotente. "Não quero ser como ele. Não quero parecer com meu pai" repetia a si mesmo.  
Lembrava-se claramente de como seu pai agia quando se apaixonara. Ele implorava por perdão, mesmo quando não fazia nada de errado. "Se humilhava para ela". A mãe de Inuyasha. E o mesmo acontecera com seu irmão, que diversas vezes implorava pelo perdão ou de Kagome ou Kikyou "Eu prometi". Como poderia deixar a dignidade de lado pra se submeter as vontades de uma mulher? Como uma simples mulher poderia controla-los daquela forma? "Por que o mesmo acontece comigo.  
Muitas vezes tentara fugir daquele sentimento. Não iria se transformar em alguém como Inuyasha ou seu pai. Não iria permitir que um sentimento comandasse suas decisões, sua vida. Era mais que aquilo. Prometera, nunca iria se apaixonar.  
Mas quando Rin apareceu. Com seu sorriso, sua voz fina e mansa. Os olhos brilhantes. Tudo pareceu ter um outro sentido. "Eu te amo" ela dizia. Mas ele não podia responder. Estaria indo contra seus ideais, ele seria tudo aquilo que sempre odiou. Seria exatamente o tipo de pessoa que detestava.  
Tentou afasta-la. Inúmeras vezes, de varias formas possíveis. Tratou-a mal. Traiu-a. Nenhum amor resistiria aquele tratamento, nenhum amo sobreviveria aquele tipo de crueldade. E ela desistiu.  
Então por que doía tanto? Não era aqui que ele desejava? Que ela desaparecesse e levasse consigo esses sentimentos tão confusos que lhe perturbavam a mente e o coração. Ela se foi, mas os sentimentos não. E a cada dia, a cada instante, era ainda mais difícil, não tê-la por perto. Não poder toca-la.  
Após o fim, logo depois, ele a observava. Mudara seus horários para poder segui-la de longe enquanto ia para casa com Kagome e Inuyasha. A observava no recreio, de longe sempre. Alguma coisa o fazia a agir daquela forma. Algo lhe machucava o coração se não a visse. Mas aquilo lhe parecia patético, então decidira afastar-se. Tirar de vez aquele sentimento de seu peito Passou a parar de ir a escola, gazetar os horários, ir por ruas diferentes. Tudo para não vê-la. Talvez assim... Ele pudesse esquece-la.  
Cambaleando, o rapaz saiu do bar. Após alguns minutos num táxi qualquer, ele já se encontrava em frente a casa de Rin, segurando-se no portão para não cair, como uma garrafa de cerveja na mão e gritando por seu nome. Os sentimentos, afinal, foram mais fortes.  
Kagome e Rin apareceram na porta e olharam assustadas. O que ele fazia ali? Gritando, quase não se agüentando em pé de tão bêbado. Um medo tomava conta delas, estavam sozinhas, a mãe de Kagome havia saído para uma festa em seu trabalho. Ele tinha que aparecer justo naquela noite?  
-Não vai. - aconselhou Kagome, preocupada.  
-Não se preocupe - murmurou Rin.  
-Rin, não! Estamos sozinhas, e se ele.  
-É apenas Sesshoumaru.

Em passos lentos, Rin deixou a prima e caminhou em direção ao ex-namorado. O vento da noite era frio e ela podia ver o ar saindo de sua boca como fumaças brancas no ar. Parou no portão, sendo este o único a separa-la de um bêbado Sesshoumaru.  
-Você está bêbado? - perguntou incrédula.  
-Por que? - perguntou o rapaz, o bafo de cerveja podendo ser sentido de longe.  
-O que?  
-Por que fez isso comigo? Não vê no que me transformou? Está feliz?  
-Do que está falando Sesshoumaru?!

O rapaz sentou-se na calçada, as lagrimas invadindo-lhe os olhos, o gosto de vomito na boca, pronto para sair a qualquer momento. Rin abriu o portão e sentou-se ao seu lado, confusa com aquela situação.  
-O que fiz com você? - perguntou -Isso! - gritou ele - Isso! Eu não era assim antes. Eu não deixava que ninguém me fizesse senti assim.  
-Assim como?  
-Dependente!

Rin olhou ainda mais confusa, não conseguia entender do que ele falava. Como assim dependente.  
-Eu penso em você, eu vejo você quando fecho meus olhos, eu sonho com você... - confessava o rapaz - Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Por que? Desde que você terminou comigo tudo o que penso é por que? Por que me abandonou?

Rin sentiu as lagrimas invadirem-lhe os olhos, segurou-as fortemente. Como ele poderia não enxergar seus motivos?  
-Será que não vê? Eu estava cansada. Você apenas me humilhava e me traia, todas as vezes que tentava chegar perto, ter alguma espécie de intimidade, você me afastava. Quando dizia que te amava você não respondia. Me diga, por que deveria agüentar esses tipo de humilhação? Por que deveria suportar isso? Eu nem posso confiar em você. Se um dia eu precisar de você... Eu nem sei se poderei contar com sua ajuda.

O rapaz não conseguia responder, não sabia o que falar. Sentiu sua boca secar e levou a cerveja a boca, Rin o impediu.  
-Chega!

Os dois permaneceram se olhando. Ela segurando sua mão, impedindo-o de beber. Ele observando no fundo de seus olhos, sem aquele brilho de outrora. Sesshoumaru largou a garrafa e levou suas mão ate o rosto da garota. Rin estremeceu ao toque, o que ele estaria fazendo?  
-Sumiu... - murmurou ele.  
-O que? - perguntou a garota confusa.  
-O brilho em seus olhos. Aquele brilho de inocência bem no canto do olho. Sumiu.  
-A inocência sempre morre Sesshoumaru.  
-Mas está...Foi eu que matei. - disse ele tristemente.

A rapaz continuou a acariciar o rosto da garota. Sem ação, Rin fechou os olhos, sentindo os carinhos daquele que fora, ou melhor, era, seu grande amor. Ele havia lhe feito sofrer, havia lhe matado a inocência. Mas ainda assim ela o amava. Como poderia o amor ser tão sádico?  
Sentiu o rapaz beijar-lhe os lábios, e todo o frio da noite desaparecer. Fora necessária apenas um segundo, para tudo ir embora. As dores, as lagrimas, o frio, as magoas, as inseguranças, as promessas. Nada mais importava. Apenas o beijo Apenas aquele sentimento que era real. Rin sentiu uma lagrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Tristeza? Felicidade? Nem ela sabia. Mas quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que pela primeira vez Sesshoumaru também deixara que uma lagrimas escorresse por seu belo rosto.  
-Vá embora - disse Rin - Vá para casa.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada, apenas, com dificuldade, levantou-se e saiu a cambalear pelas ruas escuras da cidade, desaparecendo de sua vista na vastidão da noite.

oOoOoOo

**Eu queria agradecer a todos pelos comentarios. Nesse capitulo temos as respostas das perguntas deixadas no final do capitulo passado. Como vcs leram, a gravida é a Sango. E como alguem mesmo disse num dos comentarios "A Rin ainda estava triste apos o teste enquanto a Sango estava serena" e sim, eu fiz de proposito, pra confundir (sim, sim, eu sou malvada). Mas não confundo, a tristeza da Rin não era pq ela queria ter um filho do Seshy, não, era pq ela havia percebido que não podia contar com o namorado, que não confiava nele, e tambem pq ela sentiasse sozinha, mesmo estando em um relacionamento. Já a Sango, não estava exatamente serena, ela ainda tava processando a situação, alem de saber que podia contar com Miroku, o que a deixava mais calma. Apesar dela comeár a entrar em panico apartir de agora.  
Bom, espero q tenham gostado do capitulo. Um grande beijo!!!**

**Mai Amekan - Sim, ele merece!!!**

**Ak's Chan - Vc realmente queria que essa garota de 15 anos estivesse gravida? ok, então... Mas ela nao está. Mas quem sabe vc tb gosta desse desfecho da historia, me diz, ok?**

**Dóris Bennington - Sim, sim, pobre Rin. Mas pelo menos ela não está gravida. E não se preocupe, ele vai sofrer por tudo! Ah, ele vai...Tks pelo comentario Kissus**

**Raissa Azevedo - Bom, na verdade é a Sango. E sim, eu sinto pea dela por isso... Mas não podia fazer a Rin engravidar depois de tudo q ela ja sofreu, seria maldade demais.**

**naninhachan - sim, ele demorou, ate demais. Deve sofrer po isso!!! E não, ela não esta gravida. A pobre coitada é a Sango...**

**Rafa - sim, vamos todos torcer para a Kikyou se atropelada falando como se não fosse ela a aoutora da historia Mas falando serio agora, tb achei q seria maldade demias a menina ainda engravidar depois de tudo. Então acabou sendo a Sango mesmo... tadinha. Acho q eu sou muito má com meus persongagens...**

**Hinata-chan - Tentei atualizar o mais rapido possivel, mas quando nenhum pc aceita o seu disket, a coisa complica um pouco... Mas bem, vamos deixar de desculpas e responder o comentario (q é bem longo, o q eu adorei!!! ) Sim, sim, eu sou má. Eu tentei lutar contra isso, mas agora uso essa maldade a meu favor para fazer historia triste... Pelo menos é o que a minha amiga diz... Bem, a Rin não está gravida, e eu deixei ela triste apos o teste exatamente pra confundir (olha como eu sou má!) e a Sango, ela realmente conversou bastenta com o namorado, por isso estava serena. Mas nesse capitulo e nos proximos veremos q ela não está tão serena assim... Espero q tenha gostado desse cap, e desculpa a demora. Beijos!**

**Natii - sim, ele é um idiota (e sim, eu tb amo ele!). E por isso ela vai sofrer, mas n tanto quanto ele merece, pois afinal de contas, eu amo ele... Vc chorou mesmo? Oh, sorry!!!!**

**Mi-chan - Sim, eu sou má. Eu percebi isso depois de todas as que comentarão terem dito isso pra mim. E não, não era ela a gravida, ela so esta muito triste mesmo, pois percebeu que não conseguia ter coragem de contar as coisas pro namorado, é duro perceber q se sente sozinha mesmo estando num relacionamento...**

**Danda - Que bom que gostou do capitulo, eu acho q o 4 é o melhor de todos... Sim, tb acho q ele merece sofrer! Mas nunca consigo faze-lo sofrer muito, afinal, eu amo esse personagem, por mais malvado q ele seja. Mas realmente a historia da Rin da pena...**

**Elantriel - Sim, eu tb fico magoado com ele. E ele merece sofrer!!!! Agora quanto a Rin, ela não vai dar exatamente o troco, mas vai causar sofrimento no coração desse rapaz. Bem feito!**

**Hinata-chan - Você acertou em cheio, a ultima cena não tinha nada haver com a gravidez, e sim com a depressão que a Rin se encontrava. Nossa, as vezes parece que vcs leem a minha mente, é incrivel! Olha, eu tentei atualizar aten (antes mesmo de vc ter mandado esse comentario) mas o site simplesmente não aceitou o meu capitulo. Ai coo tava atrazada pra aula eu tive que adiar. O mundo está sempre contra mim XDD**

**RavenclawWitch - Nossa, quando eu digo que vcs parecem ler meus pensamentos, não é a toa. Vc acabou de descrever o que vai acontecer na historia nos proximos capitulo, parabens, vc acertou direitinho**

**kellygoth - A culpa não é só minha, tudo conspira contra. Semana passada tentei atualizar nop unico pc que aceita o meu diskete e o site não aceitou! Fiquei com muita raiva. Desculpe pela demora**

**Dellirium Liddell - Irresisitvelmente idiota. Mas ele vai melhorar, tem horas que ele realmente fica muito sensual. Cara, apesar de tudo, eu amo ele. Não resisto ao seu Sex Apple.**

**Melody - Desculpe a demora. Mas a culpa nao foi só minha. Esse site fica dando problema, e eu só consegui achar um unico pc que aceita o meu disket com a historia, numa lan que ta sempre lotada...**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Rin olhava pela janela, pensativa. A aula não importava naquele momento, tudo que conseguia pensar era na noite que tivera há dois dias atrás. Sesshoumaru vindo a sua casa, lhe dizendo todas aquelas coisas.

_"Eu penso em você, eu vejo você quando fecho meus olhos, eu sonho com você... – confessava o rapaz – Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você"._

O que aquilo poderia significar? O que o beijo significava? Suspirou fundo, quando a vida tornara-se tão confusa?

Kohaku, de sua carteira, olhava a garota atentamente.

Sango observava Miroku, enquanto este dormia durante a aula. Sentiu uma lagrima formar-se por de trás de seus olhos. Será que ele realmente queria estar ali? Do seu lado? Ou fazia apenas o que era certo?  
_Sempre foi o sonho dele. Estudar em Oxford_. Ainda podia ouvir a voz da mãe do rapaz em sua cabeça _Ele só falava disso. E você agora quer atrapalhar tudo? Atrapalhar a vida dele?_ Ainda podia sentir o mal estar de estar naquela sala, com aquela senhora lhe olhando como se fosse a pior de todas as mulheres. Como se fosse uma assassina. _Eu posso lhe ajudar. Tenho dinheiro. Mas não estrague a vida do meu filho junto com a sua._ Aquela asquerosa voz, aqueles lábios vermelhos, aquela pele enrugada. _Desapareça._

Desaparecer?

Sesshoumaru observou-a de longe. Estava linda, como sempre. Os cabelos caiam-lhe sobre o rosto quanto ela inclinara a cabeça para baixo, lendo seu livro com atenção. As maças do rosto estavam rosadas, a pele como porcelana.  
Os desmaios haviam cessado, os enjôos também. Ele nunca soubera o que ela tivera. Rin levantou os olhos e o viu. Sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho ao lembrar-se do beijo a duas noites atrás. Olharam-se.  
- Você estava dando em cima dela – gritou Sango.

Rin assustou-se e desviou sua atenção para o casal que chegava brigando. Sango irritadíssima, Miroku como o mesmo olhar culposo de sempre. Mas havia algo de diferente naquela briga. Não era apenas uma briga qualquer. Era serio, pelo menos para Sango.  
- Sango, era apenas uma brincadeira.

A garota olhou-o magoada.  
- Uma brincadeira? É sempre uma brincadeira, não é? Esse noivado também é apenas uma brincadeira pra você?  
- O que? – perguntou o rapaz – Claro que não!

Sango olhou-o magoada. Havia algo mais naquela briga, Miroku podia sentir. Suspirou fundo, passou a mão pelos cabelos. Olhou a noiva nos olhos, tentando desvendar o que se passava em sua mente. "Qual é o problema?".  
- Eu falo com você quando estiver mais calma – disse o rapaz – Se estiver disposta.

Sango segurou as lagrimas enquanto observava o namorado se afastar. Rin levantou-se, caminhando ate a garota e abraçando-a.  
- Vai ficar tudo bem – sussurrou em seu ouvido  
- Vai mesmo? – duvidou a outra.

Rin continuou abraçando a amiga, do outro lado do campus Sesshoumaru ainda a olhava. E ela estava consciente disso.

Rin sai de sua sala e parou na janela, podendo ver o portão da escola claramente. O céu já estava vermelho e as aulas já haviam acabado há algum tempo. As nuvens pareciam algodoes doces, rosas, laranjas.  
- Tchau Rin! – disse uma garota ruiva segurando desajeitada dois baldes de água.  
- Tchau! – respondeu rapidamente, estava muito entretida com o que acontecia lá em baixo.

Observou atentamente Sango aproximar-se do namorado, que se encontrava encostado ao portão, a garota falou algo, provavelmente pedia desculpa por seu comportamento. Ele respondera algo, provavelmente pedia desculpas por flertar com outras garotas e faze-la duvidar de suas intenções. Os dois abraçaram-se e Rin sorriu. Sim, era uma linda cena, mas ela bem sabia que as coisas não estavam resolvidas. Eles ainda tinham muito o que conversar. Mas ela acreditava que conseguiriam vencer, afinal, eram Sango e Miroku, o casal mais unido que já tivera o prazer de conhecer.  
Deixou a janela apenas quando viu os dois partirem, ainda abraçados. Em passos lentos caminhou em direção ao armário, onde deveria deixar as vassouras que carregava. Estava cansada, sempre ficava assim após a faxina na sala.  
- Rin? – ouviu lhe chamarem enquanto descia a escada.

A garota virou-se e pode ver Kohaku no alto da escada. Sorriu.  
- Sim?  
- Eu...Eu s... – gaguejava o rapaz – Eu sou Ko...  
- Eu sei quem você é – disse a garota docemente – É o irmão de Sango, não é?

O rapaz sorriu e consentiu com a cabeça. Então ela sabia quem ele era. Seus olhos brilhavam. Rin gostou de ver aquilo, podia ver no fundo dos olhos do rapaz uma inocência. A mesma que ela tinha alguns meses atrás. Antes de tudo. Antes de Sesshoumaru.  
- Me ajuda? – pediu a garota, mostrando as vassouras.  
- Cla-Claro!

Correu ate a garota e pegou metade das vassouras e sorriu ainda mais forte, seus olhos brilharam com mais intensidade. Rin gostou daquilo. Começaram a andar.  
- Estudamos na mesma sala, não é?  
- Si-Sim. – respondeu ele nervoso.  
- Mas você não estava no grupo de limpeza.  
- Não, hoje não era meu dia.  
- Então por que está aqui? – perguntou ela.

O rapaz olhou-a no fundo dos olhos e engoliu o nervosismo. Era a hora de falar, ele já havia adiado por muito tempo. Tinha que falar, afinal, fora esse motivo que o fizera esperar por ela.  
- Eu gosto de você – disse.

Rin parou de andar e olhou-o surpresa, como se quisesse acreditar no que ouvia. De fato queria. O rapaz fitou-a, ficando de frente pra moça. Não estavam mais na escada, permaneciam parados no meio do corredor, o sol vermelho entrando pela janela, o que parecia deixar a cena ainda mais dramática.  
- Eu gosto de você e quero namora-la – continuou o rapaz – Eu sei que faz pouco tempo que terminou seu namoro com Sesshoumaru, mas eu... Eu realmente gosto de você.

Rin engoliu o seco e tentou botar sua mente para funcionar. Quem era mesmo aquele rapaz? Sabia que era o irmão mais novo de Sango. Sabia que estudavam na mesma sala. Mas fora isso, quem era ele? Não conseguia nem se lembrar em que carteira ele se sentava. Era bom em matemática? Ou seria bom em inglês? Qual havia sido a ultima vez que se falaram? Algum dia haviam se falado?  
- Eu... – tentou falar – Eu nem sei o que dizer.  
- Não precisa – disse o rapaz nervoso – Não agora. Pode pensar, o tempo que quiser. Eu... Eu só... Eu precisava lhe falar isso. Não queria perder a oportunidade, não de novo.

Kohaku virou-se e foi embora, deixando a garota sozinha com seus pensamentos e suas vassouras. Apenas quando ele já havia ido embora que Rin percebeu que ele levara as vassouras que segurava. E apenas ao chegar ao armário que viu que ele havia deixado as vassouras lá. Sorriu.  
"Ele é atencioso"  
E era tudo que sabia sobre ele.

.  
Sesshoumaru estava encostado ao poste, aquele mesmo em que sempre se encontravam para ir a escola. Rin suspirou, não queria vê-lo, não depois do que havia acontecido. A declaração de Kohaku ainda não lhe sai da cabeça. O que deveria fazer?  
- Oi... – disse o rapaz.  
A garota olhou-o por um momento, em total silencio. O rapaz não reconheceu seu olhar e desejou mais que tudo saber o que se passava na mente da moça. Mas ele nunca saberia. Rin sorriu, desanimada, e continuou a andar. Sesshoumaru a seguiu.  
- Algum problema? – perguntou preocupado.  
- Não – respondeu ela sem olha-lo.  
- Você vai a festa de noivado?

Rin olhou-o. Sesshoumaru sorriu.  
- Claro.  
- Eu também – a garota olhou-o surpresa – Miroku me convidou – explicou o rapaz.  
- Então acho que nos vemos lá.  
- É. – concordou o rapaz.

Pararam numa esquina, era onde se separavam. A partir dali Rin entraria naquela pequena rua e Sesshoumaru seguia em frente.  
- Posso te acompanha ate em casa? – perguntou o rapaz.

Rin deu com os ombros e continuou seu caminho, o rapaz seguiu-a.  
- Rin... Eu gostaria de conversar com você.  
- E não é isso que estamos fazendo?  
- É. Quer dizer... Eu queria falar com você. Mas com calma. Poderia me encontrar hoje? Em baixo da arvore sagrada?

Rin parou, olhando para sua casa. Virou-se para o rapaz e naquele momento as palavras de Kohaku vieram a sua cabeça. "Eu gosto de você". Por que ela deveria falar com Sesshoumaru? O que ele poderia querer falar? Iria pedir para que voltassem? Mas que motivo ela teria pra isso? Da vez anterior ele apenas lhe tratara mal, lhe humilhara, lhe traíra. Então porque iria querer tudo aquilo de novo? Talvez ele tenha mudado. Mesmo? Teria mudado ou apenas fingia para tê-la de volta? Será que a queria ao seu lado, ou apenas queria alguém para lhe humilhar? Para lhe fazer sentir bem? O que tenho a perder? O que tinha a ganhar?  
- Acho melhor não – murmurou.

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse ter tempo para alguma reação, a garota entrou em casa, fechando a porta com força e escorando-se nela. Fechou os olhos tentando pensar, fazer com que o mundo parasse de girar. Teria tomado a decisão certa?  
- Rin? – ouviu Kagome falar.

Abriu os olhos, a prima encontrava-se a sua frente, no final da escada, olhando-a preocupada. Ela havia visto a cena, havia visto Sesshoumaru, poderia ver claramente em seus olhos.  
- Você está bem? – perguntou suavemente.

Rin sorriu, estava? Nem ela sabia.  
- O que ele queria? – perguntou Kagome.  
- Eu não sei... – respondeu Rin sincera. – não faço a mínima idéia.

Kagome suspirou e sentou-se nos degraus da escada.  
- Eu preciso te contar algo. Pensei em falar antes, mas você terminou com Sesshoumaru então achei que não tinha mais importância. Mas antes que você faça algo sem pensar... Ou talvez ate depois de pensar muito. Acho que deveria saber.  
- O que? – perguntou curiosa.

Rin sentou-se nos degraus da escada, ao lado da prima, atenta para qualquer palavra. Kagome suspirou, estava fazendo a coisa certa? Não queria complicar a vida da prima. Não queria entristece-la.  
- Eu... Eu estava voltando da escola, após um treino, e... Isso já faz umas três semanas, foi uns dois dias antes de terminar com Sesshoumaru. Bom, eu estava voltando pra casa quando ouvir... Aquele casal... Discutindo. A garota dizia que o rapaz não tinha o direito de abandona-la. Que não aceitava aquilo e que ele estava se enganando, pois ela era a única que podia satisfaze-los.

Rin olhou-a confusa, o que aquilo tinha haver com ela? Ou Sesshoumaru. Kagome pareceu ler a mente da garota, pois logo respondeu:  
- Quando eu cheguei mais perto... Eu percebi que se tratava de Sesshoumaru e Kikyou.

Rin suspirou, então era aquilo. Esticou bem as pernas e olhou para o teto tentando lembrar-se da ultima vez que vira os dois juntos. Fora no dia que desmaiara. Lembrou-se também do dia em que a vira na casa de Sesshoumaru. Sorriu boba, como não percebera? Na hora tudo que pensara fora que ela certamente estava correndo atrás de Inuyasha. Mas não era nada disso.  
- Eu já sabia. – disse a prima, esta a olhou surpresa. – Mas obrigada por ser sincera.

Rin sorriu, e Kagome olhou-a confusa. Ela sabia? Todo aquele tempo ela sabia e não lhe contara nada? Nunca a vira reclamar ou chorar. Ela agüentara tudo sozinha, sem confessar nada a ninguém. Sem em nenhum momento pedir ajuda. Rin surpreendeu-se quando sentiu Kagome abraça-la e chorar aos seus braços. Chorar por ela, por tudo que ela não se permitira chorar.

Sango ouviu o barulho vindo da sala, onde ela sabia muito bem que haveria uma enorme mesa cheia de doces e um grande bolo, todo confeitado, do jeito que ela gostava. Ele seria branco, como sua mãe imaginava que deveria ser um bolo de noivado.  
Seus amigos estariam lá, todos comemorando, sem ao menos saber que aquele noivado não era por amor. Como poderia? Era uma obrigação, sabia disso. Miroku nunca lhe pediria se não fosse pela criança.  
Talvez fosse melhor eu abortar.  
Pensou por um momento, mais tal pensamento lhe deu uma ânsia, um mal estar, uma culpa sem igual. Como poderia matar uma criança que crescia dentro dela? Como negar a vida aquele ser tão pequenino. Não podia. Não devia. Aquilo era errado, mais que ilegal, era imoral.  
Mas o que eu faço? Aceito esse casamento?  
Também não podia, não sem saber os verdadeiros sentimentos de Miroku. Saber se ele realmente a amava, não conseguiria viver sabendo que o prendera com uma gravidez indesejada.  
E o que? Criar sozinha?  
Teria forças? Seria capaz?  
Deitou-se em sua cama, ainda ouvindo os barulhos da festa que havia começado. Deveria estar lá fora, deveria receber os convidados. Mas não tinha mais força para isso. Ouviu duas batidas na porta e Rin entrou, um pouco acanhada.  
- Sango?

A garota levantou-se, tentando esconder as lagrimas e sorriu para a amiga. Esta, como se adivinhasse suspirou.  
- Tudo bem?  
- Claro – responde numa falsa alegria.  
- Mesmo? – insistiu Rin.

Sango suspirou chateada, não podia mentir, pelo menos não para Rin.  
- Você acha que ele me ama? – perguntou – Acha que se não estivesse grávida ele ainda me pediria em casamento?

Rin sentou-se na cama e sorriu.  
- Acho.

A mais velha olhou-a confusa e sentou-se também, ficando uma de frente para a outra, em silencio. Sango esperava uma explicação.  
- Quando eu conheci você e Miroku eu pensei... "É assim que eu quero ter meu relacionamento. É o que eu desejo pra mim".Vocês estão passando por problemas, mas isso não muda o fato de que vocês se amam. Miroku pode ate ser um mulherengo sem concerto, mas ele nunca foi alem de piadas e você sabe disso. E caso não tenha percebido, ele está melhorando. Talvez se isso não tivesse acontecido, ele tenha viajado. Talvez não. Mas eu acho que ele iria lhe pedir em casamento, e provavelmente iria pedir pra você esperar por ele, do mesmo jeito que ele esperaria por você. – ela sorriu - Mas é só o que eu acho.

Sango retribuiu o sorriso, abraçando a amiga. Como ela conseguia lhe acalmar daquela forma? Era tão jovem, mas tão madura. Havia crescido tanto que nem percebera quando deixara de se apenas uma menina de quinze anos e tornara-se uma quase-mulher.  
Rin pegou em sua mão, encorajando-a.  
- Vamos?

Sango confirmou com a cabeça. Não importava o problema, ela e Miroku iriam enfrentar juntos, e ninguém tinha o direito de lhe fazer duvidar disso, nem ela mesma.

Uma musica qualquer tocava no aparelho de som. Uma daquelas lentas, que todo mundo conhece, que toca em todas as festas e todo mundo gosta, mas nunca é a preferida de ninguém. Era uma musica assim. Assim que Sesshoumaru chegou, sozinho, pois tanto Inuyasha quanto Kagome haviam chegado cedo pra ajudar a arrumar a festa, ele viu Rin.  
A garota vestia um vestido azul, de duas camadas. A primeira era um forro azul, a segunda um tecido meio transparente, da mesma cor que o forro e com flores amarelas desenhadas. Uma sandália rasteira e os cabelos presos num meio coque, fazendo com que varias madeixas negras caíssem pelo seu rosto. Ela mexia um copo de refrigerante nas mãos, estava encostada na parede e parecia um pouco entediada.  
Sesshoumaru olhou em volta e viu seus irmãos dançando com a namorada. Eles riam e conversavam no ouvido um do outro, numa sintonia sem igual. Mais à frente os noivos também dançavam, sem conversar. Apenas olhavam-se, no fundo dos olhos. Uma conversa pelo olhar, algo que apenas eles sabiam fazer. Sango abaixou os olhos sorrindo e abraçou-se ainda mais ao rapaz, podendo ouvir o seu coração batendo forte.  
"Eu te amo" murmurou o rapaz.  
Sango levantou os olhos e ficaram a se encarar por um longo tempo. Ela o beijou, um longo e terno beijo.  
"Eu também te amo" murmurou ela ao se separarem.  
Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar Rin, mas desta vez ela não estava mais sozinha. Um rapaz, provavelmente da mesma idade que ela. Ele tinha negros cabelos, um grande sorriso e um brilho no olhar. Ele lhe falava algo e ela ria. Sesshoumaru sentiu uma pontada no peito, nunca havia visto a garota rir daquele jeito. Ela nunca ria com ele.  
"E de quem era a culpa?".  
Suspirou e aproximou-se dos dois. Rin viu-o e sentiu suas pernas falharem. Respirou fundo e olhou para Kohaku ao seus lado, ele também olhou-a, como se perguntasse o que deveria fazer? Será que era melhor sair e não se meter na historia dos dois – não queria fazer isso – ou ficar e mostrar que estava ao lado dela, que gostava dela – essa lhe parecia a melhor opção.  
- Oi Rin... – murmurou ele.  
- Sesshoumaru – respondeu a garota cruzando os braços.

Queria ser forte, queria não se importar com a presença do rapaz, queria não sentir as mãos suarem, as pernas tremerem. Mas não conseguia, então só lhe restava fingir. Mordiscou os lábios nervosa.  
- Quer dançar comigo? – perguntou o rapaz, ignorando a presença de Kohaku.

Rin olhou-o e sentiu as pernas tremerem, ele pedia pra dançar com ela? Isso era uma novidade. Por que se sentia tão nervosa? Por que não podia se controlar? Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, não podia deixar se levar, Ele lhe fizera sofrer e não podia permitir isso de novo. Estava cansada daquilo. Olhou para Kohaku, com seu brilho no olhar, esperando a resposta. Podia ver a esperança em seu olhar, se dissesse que sim iria machuca-lo, sabia disso. E não queria. Ele tinha lhe pedido em namoro, e ela nem chegara a responder, e agora duvidava entre ficar conversando com ele – pela primeira ver – ou ir dançar com Sesshoumaru – também pela primeira vez -?  
- Desculpe... – disse – Mas estou ocupada.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a surpresa, e depois para Kohaku. Estava com raiva, muita. Tinha vontade de... De...  
Sorriu.  
- Talvez mais tarde.

E afastou-se do casal. Não iria perder as esperanças, a noite apenas começava e muita coisa ainda iria acontecer.

Rin seguia Kohaku ate a cozinha, iria ajuda-lo a servir as bebidas. Estava entediada mesmo, é isso que acontece quando todos seus amigos estão namorando numa festa de noivado e você não. De qualquer forma Kohaku parecia um bom rapaz. Em nenhum momento mencionara sua declaração, mão tentara obter respostas, apenas esperava pacientemente.  
"Talvez..." pensou.

Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Ele era atencioso, divertido, simpático. Depois de um relacionamento que só lhe fizera mal, alguém tão gentil pudesse lhe curar. Talvez aquele brilho nos olhos do rapaz pudesse voltar aos seus. Talvez...  
Sentiu uma mão agarrar-lhe pelo braço e puxar-lhe para dentro de um quarto. Olhou assustada e viu Sesshoumaru. Olhou em volta, estavam num pequeno armário.  
- Eu vi você passar e não resisti... Tive que puxa-la pra... Cá? – murmurou o rapaz, percebendo que acabara entrando num armário.  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – bravejou Rin.

A garota não gostava daquilo, o local era pequeno e quase não podia se mexer, não sem tocar Sesshoumaru. Podia sentir o rapaz muito perto e a respiração dele tocando levemente seu rosto.  
- Eu precisava conversar com você, a sós. E aquele garoto não larga do seu pé...  
- Eu quero sair daqui – estava incomodada. Estavam muito próximos.  
- Eu preciso falar com você!  
- Mas eu não quero ouvir! – gritou – Por que... Por que você não me deixa em paz?

Sentiu algumas lagrimas formarem em seus olhos. Será que aquilo não iria acabar. Será que nunca deixaria de gostar dele? Será que esse sentimento nunca iria parar.  
"Machuca tanto...".  
A cada batida acelerada de seu coração, a cada vez que as pernas tremiam, a cada vez que as mãos suavam frias. Senti-lo sempre por perto, lhe observando. Tudo aquilo lhe machucava.  
Sesshoumaru aproximou-se e Rin sentiu as pernas fraquejarem.  
- O que está fazendo?  
- Eu te amo... – sussurrou ele.  
- Não... – murmurou ela – Não diga se não for verdade.

O rapaz tocou-lhe o ombro e inclinou-se. Rin pode sentir seu rosto roçar em sua bochecha. A respiração dele chegando ao seu ouvido.  
- Eu te amo. – repetiu.

Rin sentiu as lagrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Por que ele não lhe deixava ser livre? Por que dizia aquelas coisas? Ele não a amava. Ele gostava a atenção que recebia dela, e o fato de não conseguir resistir a seus encantos. Amava o jeito que se sentia quando lhe olhava com respeito.  
Mas não a amava. Apenas acreditava nisso.  
- Me deixe ir embora – implorou.  
- Apenas se você disser que não me ama.

Rin olhou-o suplicante. E o amava? Como amar alguém que apenas lhe faz mal? Que lhe faz sofrer? Que lhe machuca o tempo todo? Que não lhe larga quando apenas quer ser deixada de lado? Como amar alguém sem nunca ter recebido carinho ou afeição? Seria isso possível?  
- Eu... – criou forçar pra falar - Não te amo.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a surpreso. Não esperava aquela resposta. Não esperava ouvir aquilo. Sentiu seu coração apertar e um nó sufocar-lhe a garganta. Tentou falar, mas ate isso fora difícil. Após algumas tentativas a foz finalmente voltou-lhe e ele disse:  
- Não minta pra mim.

Rin fechou os olhos e mais algumas lagrimas escorreram. Por que simplesmente não conseguia acabar com aquele sentimento? Por que não conseguia se apaixonar por outra pessoa? Alguém como Kohaku. Por que insistia em sofrer, cada vez mais e mais?  
Sesshoumaru aproximou-se e ela sentiu seus lábios se encontrarem. As pernas tremeram mais que o normal e o rapaz encostou-a contra a parede, segurando-lhe pela cintura. Abraçou-o. Nossa, como sentia falta daquele beijo. Apesar de tudo, cada vez que ele lhe beijava conseguia esquecer tudo. Toda a dor. Eram apenas os lábios dele encostando aos seus, seus toques suaves dentro de sua boca. O coração batendo forte e os corpos abraçados. Aquele talvez fosse o único momento em que ele não lhe fazia sofrer.  
Um beijo, nada mais.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Kohaku olhou em volta e percebeu que a garota não se encontrava ali. Onde estaria? Estava bem atrás dele, então o que acontecera? Saiu a sua procura, a procura de sua amada. Daquela garota tão perfeita e gentil que lhe tocara o coração.  
E teve então, sua primeira desilusão. Encontrou-a aos beijos com Sesshoumaru, dentro de um armário. Rin olhou-o assustada, ao ser descoberta, e logo a lembrança do rapaz vulneravelmente revelando-lhe seus sentimentos, veio a mente.

"Eu gosto de você e quero namora-la – continuou o rapaz – Eu sei que faz pouco tempo que terminou seu namoro com Sesshoumaru, mas eu... Eu realmente gosto de você."

- Kohaku... – tentou explicar, mas o rapaz já sumia pela casa adentro.

Voltou-se para Sesshoumaru, olhando-o com raiva. Era sempre ele que lhe estragava a vida.  
- Me deixe em paz! – gritou.

Dizendo isso saiu andando pela casa, correndo atrás de Kohaku. Será que tudo que conseguia fazer era se machucar e machucar os outros a sua volta? Viu o rapaz entrar por uma porta, provavelmente seu quarto, e bater a porta fortemente.  
- Kohaku... – chamou – Kohaku – repetiu.

Bateu na porta duas vezes e nada aconteceu. Duas vezes mais e nada. Acabou por desistir e decidiu ir embora. Já bastava por aquela noite. Não queria mais lagrimas ou declarações que julgava falsas. Pegou suas coisas e dirigiu-se a saída.  
- Rin, aonde pensa que vai? – ouviu a voz de Sango.

Virou-se, forçando um falso sorriso.  
- Eu... Eu estou indo e...  
- Como assim? – perguntou a garota, visivelmente mais feliz desde a ultima vez que falara com a pequena Rin.  
- Bom... Eu estou cansada e... – calou-se.

No outro lado pode ver Sesshoumaru saindo da casa e olha-la com seus profundos e belos olhos de mel. Miroku logo pareceu perceber e suspirou.  
- Não pode ir embora sozinha – disse o noivo – É perigoso, já está tarde.  
- Não tem problema, não é tão longe e...  
- Longe o bastante pra acontecer algo – retrucou o rapaz – eu te levo.  
- Não! É sua festa de noivado e...  
- É rápido, em quinze minutos estou de volta. Sei que Sango não vai se importar, não é?  
- Claro que não – respondeu a garota – Vão, é melhor assim.  
- Eu não poderia – disse.  
- Tudo bem então... – falou Miroku calmamente, Sango olhou-a surpresa, ele jogou sua ultima carta – posso pedir que Sesshoumaru a leve.

Rin abaixou os olhos, tudo menos aquilo.  
- Está bem – murmurou contrariada – vamos.

O rapaz sorriu, beijou a noiva e saiu com a pequena garota ao seu lado. Entraram no carro e fizeram todo o caminho, de alguns poucos minutos e chegaram à casa da moça. A garota suspirou e olhou para a casa toda escura. Com sua tia viajando e Kagome na festa, seria apenas ela ali.  
Virou-se para Miroku e sorriu, meio que desanimada, agradecida.  
- O que houve? – perguntou ele antes que a garota chegasse a tocar na maçaneta da porta.

Rin suspirou pesadamente, sabia que toda aquela vontade de levá-la para casa não era apenas cavalheirismo. E longe de todas aquelas pessoas que tentava impressionar, apenas ela e Miroku, que nem era tão seu amigo assim, ela deixou-se chorar.  
O rapaz olhou-a assustado, vendo-a derramar lagrimas pela primeira vez, e então, num súbito sentimento paterno, puxou-a para perto de si e abraçou-a, embalou-a, tentando acalma-la. A garota deixou-se abraçar e continuou a chorar, deixando que todas as angustias fossem tiradas de seu peito e que aquele rapaz, que agora parecia tão grande e protetor, lhe consola-se.  
Parecia uma criança no colo do pai, chorando pelo brinquedo que havia quebrado. Mas ela não era mais uma criança. Em seus 15 anos de vida, nada mais tinha daquela jovem e doce menina da infância. O rosto não era mais tão redondo, o sorriso não era mais tão puro e os olhos não carregavam mais nenhuma inocência. Continuou a abraçar o amigo e aos poucos os soluços foram parando e as lagrimas foram cessando.  
Miroku, que ainda lhe acariciava os cabelos, beijou-lhe o rosto e sorriu protetoramente. Como um verdadeiro pai faria.  
- Está melhor agora?

A garota confirmou com a cabeça, e apenas ai percebeu que se encontrava no colo do rapaz, abraçada a ele. Um forte rubor invadiu-lhe a face e ela pulou para o outro lado do carro. O rapaz riu, não pode deixar de rir, e encostou-se no banco do carro. Após se acalmar olhou-a, ainda vermelha.  
- O que houve entre vocês afinal? E não falo só de hoje, mas de tudo.

Rin olhou-o nos fundos dos olhos e percebeu que ali estava alguém que queria ajuda-la. Que queria ouvi-la. Que não pretendia julga-la, apenas ouvi-la. Tomou ar e contou, o mais brevemente possível, toda sua historia. Das esperanças, do primeiro beijo, do modo frio que Sesshoumaru lhe tratava, do caso com Kikyou (isso realmente deixou-o surpreso), da possível gravidez que não passara de um alarme falso, de como percebera que ele nunca estaria ao seu lado quando precisasse, do fim do namoro, da briga que Kagome viu entre ele e Kikyou e de como ele passara a lhe perseguir, pedindo-lhe para voltar. Do pedido de Kohaku e do beijo no armário.  
- E por que não volta? – perguntou o rapaz ao fim da historia.  
- Eu não poderia. Ele me fez sofrer tanto... Eu não quero passar por tudo aquilo de novo.  
- E se ele realmente tiver mudado?  
- Você acredita nisso? – perguntou ela.  
- O importante é: Você acredita?

Rin olhou-o, sem saber responder e eles suspirou, olhando para o relógio.  
- Nossa, já faz uma hora desde que saímos.

Rin olhou surpresa e iniciou um ritual de desculpas que logo o rapaz decidiu parar.  
- Não se preocupe. A festa ainda vai demorar, alem do mais... É graças a você que essa festa está acontecendo. Sei que Sango pensou em desistir. – suspirou – eu não deveria ter permitido que mamãe falasse com ela. Deve ter colocado besteiras na cabeça de Sango.  
- Mas Miroku... – murmurou Rin – Por que a pediu em casamento? Fora o bebê.  
- Por que outro motivo? Eu a amo. Sei que somos jovens e as chances de isso dar certo são mínimas, mas realmente acredito no que sinto. Acredito no que o meu coração me diz.

Rin ouviu aquelas palavras com atenção, e na mesma noite, ao ir dormir, pensou nelas. Era isso que precisava fazer. Ouvir seu coração, atentamente. Anda guiando-se tanto pela razão que esquecera de conciliá-la com o que realmente sentia. Afinal, acreditava ou não na mudança de Sesshoumaru? O que sentia por ele era realmente amor ou não passava de atração? Quais motivos lhe levara a correr atrás de Kohaku na festa? E quais a fizeram desistir?  
O que dizia seu coração?

- Kohaku! – gritou do corredor.

O rapaz ouviu-a, mas não quis parar. Sabia que não tinha o direito de ficar chateado, afinal, ela nunca lhe prometera nada. Era mais que normal ex-casais voltarem, então por que não ela e Sesshoumaru? Aquilo era mais que natural. Mas mesmo assim não parou de andar.  
- Kohaku! – gritou mais alto.

Pegou-o pela manga da blusa, finalmente conseguindo alcança-lo. O rapaz, sem alternativa, virou-se e sorriu. Não era mais o mesmo sorriso de antes, e não havia brilho no olhar. Não naquele momento, mas Rin sabia que estava lá. Ele ainda não havia perdido. Ela não havia matado sua inocência. Por favor, que não houvesse. Isso não iria suportar.  
- Eu preciso falar com você.

Sesshoumaru encostou-se na parede da escola e olhou atentamente para Miroku. Este suspirou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando encontrar as palavras. Nossa, como era difícil fazer Sesshoumaru entender.  
- Você a está fazendo sofrer. Tem que dar um tempo, para de persegui-la.  
- Eu não...  
- Está sim! Você a espera depois da aula. Você a observa no recreio. Está sempre por perto, sufocando-a.  
- Como sabe disso?  
- Ela me contou.  
- E desde quando são amiguinhos? – bravejou.  
- Ei! Não me venha com briga. Fui eu que vi ela chorar por não agüentar mais essa situação.

Sesshoumaru olhou-o e Miroku por ver um leve arrependimento em seus olhos. O garoto de madeixas prateadas aproximou-se.  
- Ela estava chorando?  
- Estava. Vê? Você só piora tudo.  
- Mas... Eu só queria que ela me ouvisse.  
- Ela ouve. Mas não acredita, não enquanto você ficar fazendo isso. Ela pede pra se afasta, você não o faz. Ela pede um tempo e você não o da. Aparece bêbado na casa dela. O que anda pensando? E se alguém chamasse a policia? Já pensou nisso?  
- Eu não queria... Eu só...

Deixou-se cair no gramado, as mãos segurando a cabeça, olhando para o chão. Como podia ser tão idiota? Ficara tão obcecado por tê-la de volta que não percebera o quanto a fizera sofrer.  
- Eu sei que quer ela de volta. Mas não é assim. Se quiser Rin, terá que conquista-la, e não é perseguindo-a que o fará.

Sesshoumaru olhou-o seriamente. Sim, ele tinha razão.

Rin não se sentia bem com todos aqueles olhares. Aquilo lhe incomodava. Não os olhares das mais de 200 pessoas sentadas naquele grande campo enfeitado com flores para o casamento. Era apenas um olhar que lhe incomodava. Um no fundo da igreja, entre o ultimo e antepenúltimo banco. Um olhar bem escondido, mas que ela não conseguia tirar os olhos. Um olhar que a meses não se cruzava com os seus.  
Olhou para Kohaku ao seu lado, no altar. O rapaz prestava atenção na cerimônia que acontecia. Suspirou e voltou a olhar para Sesshoumaru, de alguma forma não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Queria, mas não conseguia.

"Shiver" parecia ser a trilha sonora perfeita para aquele casamento, e não apenas porque fora num show do Coldplay que os dois se conheceram, mas também porque fora exatamente a mensagem da letra que por todo os dois meses de noivado Miroku não cansou de dizer para Sango.  
Sim, ele estaria ao seu lado. Sim, ele iria sempre estar ali. Ele mudaria por ela, apenas pelo simples fato de ama-la, ele iria se esforçar para ser uma pessoa melhor. Alguém que pudesse cuidar dela e da criança que estava por vim.  
Ia se difícil, nunca era fácil. Um casamento é trabalhoso, um casamento e um filho ainda mais. E quando se têm 18 anos, você não está pronto pra isso, e como estaria? Sua vida está apenas começando. Você ainda tem muito o que aprender, muitos lugares pra conhecer, pessoas pra ser apresentada. Você apenas é muito novo. Mas quando uma coisa inesperada acontece, você simplesmente tem que fazer o que parece certo. Seguir o seu coração.  
E ele estava seguindo. Era com ela que ele queria ficar, pra sempre. Não sabia se teria esse mesmo pensamento dali a 5 ou 10 anos, mas era o que ele pensava agora. Ele a amava. Nunca aquilo acontecera antes. Nunca quisera tanto impressionar alguém, mostrar que poderia ser uma pessoa melhor para ela. Tudo para ela.  
Mas ela o fazia ser assim. Ela sempre trazia o seu melhor. E esse era apenas um dos vários motivos para ama-la.  
Gostava de cada pequeno detalhe. Desde a forma como mexia os pés ao dançar descalça ao som de "Like a Star" ate o modo como mordiscava o lápis enquanto resolvia um dever difícil de química. Adorava o jeito que ela sorria, aquele meio sorriso com a ponta da língua em meio ao pequeno espaço entre os dentes de cima e os de baixo. Achava tudo nela lindo, ate mesmo quando ficava com raiva e brigava com ele. Nossa, principalmente quando ela ficava com raiva! O rosto vermelho, os olhos afiados, os gritos reprimidos.  
Nunca pensara que um dia poderia amar desta forma. Não, aquilo nunca fora pra ele. Ele era o boêmio. Era aquele que nunca ficava mais de três dias com a mesma pessoa. Aquele que nunca se apaixonaria, nunca iria namorar, um eterno solteirão. E ironicamente, o primeiro a casar.  
Ele a amava. Apenas isso.

Ela estava do outro lado do salão, mas ele não conseguia parar de olha-la. Estava com Kohaku – lógico! – e conversavam animadamente. Sesshoumaru suspirou chateado, sabia que não iria gostar de ir aquele casamento. Não via a garota desde que as aulas haviam acabado, e não sentia falta. Claro, sentia não vê-la todo dia, mesmo que de longe. Mas desde que a garota começara a namorar Kohaku aquilo só lhe dava enjôo. Toda vez que a via estava com ele. Riam e conversavam. Ate aos beijos já os pegara.  
Ela parecia feliz. E o pior era que não conseguia sentir-se feliz por isso. O certo é querer a felicidade do outro, acima de tudo, não é? Então por que ele não conseguia ter esse tipo de sentimento? Por que não podia desejar boa sorte e deixa-la ser feliz? Odiava-se por isso. Odiava não ama-la incondicionalmente. Odiava não sentir um amor altruísta.  
Inuyasha sentou ao seu lado e olhou-o seriamente.  
- De novo?  
- Cala boca – murmurou Sesshoumaru chateado.  
- Por que não fala com ela?  
- E dizer o que? "Oi, eu estava te olhando da outra mesa, você está linda. Ah, esta namorando Kohaku? É, eu sei porque ainda sou obcecado por você!".  
- Oi você poderia simplesmente dizer "Oi, há quanto tempo"

O rapaz levanta-se caminhando pro bar, Inuyasha suspira chateado. Ele não era mais o mesmo, havia mudado. E era uma boa mudança. Sesshoumaru estava mais gentil com os outros, não gritava tanto. Ele ate conversava com Kagome quando ela ia à casa. Infelizmente estava mais triste também. Tentava esquecer Rin, continuar a vida, mas era difícil. Ela fora a primeira pessoa que ele amara, e não suportava o fato dele tê-la afastado. De tê-la perdido. Ele simplesmente não se perdoava por isso.  
Sesshoumaru bebia mais um gole de sua bebida quando Rin sentou-se ao seu lado, no bar. O rapaz olhou-a surpreso por um tempo, ela apenas sorriu.  
- Oi – disse ela – Tudo bem?  
- Tu-Tudo – murmurou ele tomando mais um gole.  
- Não acha que está bebendo um pouco demais? A festa mal começou.  
- E o que eu deveria estar fazendo? Tentando pegar o buquê?

A garota riu.  
- O buquê será só daqui a duas horas.

O rapaz sorriu e ficou a olhar para seu copo. Sentia as mãos suando frio e borboletas no estomago. Não era assim antes, era? Não lembrava de ela fazê-lo sentir-se assim no começo. Então por que agora? Por que aquele sentimento?  
- Faz tempo, não é? – ouviu ela dizer – Que a gente não se vê.  
- Dois meses. Desde que começou a namorar Kohaku, logo depois...  
- Da festa de noivado.  
- É. – murmurou magoado.  
- Eu queria ter conversado com você... Mas depois do que houve eu não tive coragem.  
- Por que está falando comigo? – perguntou o rapaz – Seu namorado não deve gostar e... Você nunca mais tinha me olhado na cara. Então por que agora?

A garota fitou-o por um tempo e deu de ombros. Ele olhou-a confuso, o que aquilo queria dizer?  
- Eu não sei – disse ela – simplesmente achei que deveria.  
- Por que decidiu namora-lo? Você o ama?  
- Por que está fazendo essas perguntas?  
- Por que não?

A garota abanou com a cabeça e levantou-se.  
- Eu sabia que ia ser uma má idéia, não sei o que estava pensando quando decidi vim aqui.

Chateada a garota saiu andando, atravessando todo o saguão. Sesshoumaru suspirou bebendo mais um gole e pode sentir o olhar do irmão em sua nuca. Não iria atrás dela. Pra que? Sabia o que iria acontecer. Iriam brigar, ela iria jogar em sua cara o quanto ele havia feito-a sofrer, ele saberia que ela teria razão, mas mesmo assim iria dizer que ela havia começado a namorar Kohaku. Em meio a toda a discussão ele iria beija-la, a força, e ela lhe daria um tapa. Acabaria com os dois tristes, irritados e sabendo que aquilo nunca daria certo. Nunca deu e nunca daria.  
Ele a seguiu.

Rin entrou apressada por uma porta e descobriu-se na sala das madrinhas. Lembrava-se bem, era ali que haviam acalmado Sango enquanto ela dava um típico ataque de noiva. Suspirou fundo tentando conter as lagrimas de raiva. Como pode ser tão estúpida? Como pode botar o seu namoro em risco – porque sabia que estava botando, Kohaku não gostava, com razão, de Sesshoumaru – para conversar com aquele idiota, intragável e grosseiro rapaz. Como um dia fora capaz de namorá-lo? Como?  
Suspirou fundo, não conseguia entender por que ainda sentia seu coração bater mais rápido toda vez que o via. Sorriu, o pior é que ainda o amava.  
A porta da sala abriu-se e Sesshoumaru entrou, a garota virou-se tentando esconder suas lagrimas, mas era tarde demais. Em passos lentos o rapaz se aproximou e estendeu a mão para tocá-la, mas Rin recuou.  
- Está com medo de mim? – perguntou o rapaz, ela não pode distinguir seu tom de voz, ele falava serio ou brincava?  
- Não. – murmurou.  
- Então por que recuou?

Rin abaixou os olhos tristemente, por que havia feito aquilo? Seus instintos fizeram-la recuar, mas ela nem sabia o porquê. Teria medo dele? Não, por que deveria ter? Ele nunca havia lhe machucado fisicamente. Talvez tivesse medo do que poderia acontecer se ele lhe tocasse. De todos os sentimentos que poderiam voltar.  
Sesshoumaru caminhou, lentamente, ate a garota. Tocou-lhe os ombros e sorriu.  
- Viu, eu não mordo – brincou.

Rin sentiu os dedos do rapaz queimarem em sua pele, as suas pernas começaram a tremer, cerrou os punhos, tentando disfarçar suas mãos suando frio. Levantou os olhos e eles se encontraram com os do rapaz. E ambos ficaram assim, naquela posição. Parados. Encarando-se.  
E num impulso selvagem, o rapaz puxou-a para perto e lhe beijou.

**Pra começa, me desculpem!!!! eu sei que demorei muito, muito, muito mesmo, pra postar esses novos capitulos. Mas juro que a culpa não foi minha. O Meu computador uebru, e só pode ser conversato meses depois. E neste meio tempo, eu não pude atualizar a fanfic, pois perdi o disquete com uma copia da historia. Então o jeito foi esperar que concertassem o pc... que ainda nao está em suas melhores formas ainda.**

**Bem espero que gostem desses 2 capitulos. Eles são bem especiais, pois são capitulos que mostram um mudança nos sentimentos de Sesshoumaru. E este capitulo 7 é ainda mais especial, pois trata-se do penultimo capitulo da nossa historia. Sim, a fanfic chegagando a seu final...**

**Neste capitulo 7 temos um pulo de tempo, de quando Sesshy está conversando com Miroku para o casamento do rapaz. Para alguns podem ser confuso, ate pra mim ficou, mas o tempo de um cena pra outra é mais ou menos 2 meses... E nesse meio tempo, Sesshomaru realmente se afastou de Rin como prometera pra Miroku, e está começou a namorar Kohaku. **

**No capitulo 8 teremos mais um pulo de tempo, alguns meses depois da festa de casamento de Miroku e Sango. Falando nesse casal, espero que tenham gostado da cena final deles, dançando no casamento. Da um certa esperança, naum é?**

**Bom, vamos então parar de enrolação e vamos aos comentarios**

**Roberta22**

Parece ser um concenso por aqui...tdos estão com raiva dele. Mas ele está mudando... eu acho. Espero que goste desses ultimos capitulos, beijos!  
**  
Bia Taisho Snape**

Bem, ele acaba de dizer que ama a Rin no cap 6, mas serà que podemos mesmo confiar nele? rs. Ah, desculpa pela demora, mas meu pc quebrou e eu perdi o disquete onde tava historia, ntão ate concertarem o pc eu não pude atualizar...

**Dóris Bennington**

Oiee. sim, infelizmente aconteceu. Meu c quebrou, meu disquete sumiu e eu fiquei sem poder atualizar...Mas agora estou de volta com a historia que chega aos seus momentos finais. Espero que goste!

Tchau

**Cris**

Ok Cris, vc merece um atendimento especial, afinal, foram 3 comentarios! Você bateu um recorde menina! Pra começar quero me desculpar pra vc - e todas as outras leitoras - por ter demorado tanto. Mas acontece que alem do meu pc quebrar - e o dinheiro pra um novo monitor só aparecer meses depois - o disquete onde eu tinha um copia de todas as minhas historias se perdeu pelo mundo. Então ficou meio impossivel para mim atualizar. França? que chique...depois me diz como é, ok? morro de vontade de conhecer... Sim, essas coisas de faculdade tomam um tempo, eu bem sei como é, mas espero que você possa ler a finc, que chega agora a sua fase final. Pra varias, o capitulo terminou numa parte bem... interessante. Espero não ter te decepcionada. Beijinho, beijinhos, tchau, tchau,

**carlinha**

Sim, o tema gravidez na adolescencia é um tema importante, mas isso acabou sendo um plano de fundo pra a verdadeira historia, que trata da saida da infancia e a perda da inocencia. Espero que goste desses ultimos capitulos, um beijo!

**RavenclawWitch**

Sim, besta esse pensamento do Seshy. E sim, kohaku é irmão da Sango. E como vc pode ver, essa festa de noivado deu o que falar... Apesar de não ter acabado nada bem pro Kohaku XDD Bem, ele conseguiu namorar a Rin no fim das contas, então talvez ele tenha se dado bem. Beijos e me diz o que achou da finc.

**Danda**

Eu bem que queria faze-lo sofrer, afinal, ele merece. Mas n consigo, amo demais o Sesshy pra fazer isso. Espero que continue gostando da finc. Beijos

**manu higurashi**

Pra começar, desculpa pela demora. Mas sim, quando ele diz que matou a inocencia dela, foi o apice do capitulo. O grande momento da fanfic. Espero que tenha gostado desses novos caps.

**naninhachan**

eu certamente n sei o que faria no lugar da Rin, n sei se daria uma segunda chance. Sesshy é um idiota, mas um idiota muito gato e charmoso. No fim é dificil resisir XDD Espero que goste desses capitulos e desculpa pela demora

**Raissinha**

Sesshy bebado é decadente! E ela realmentevficou confusa. Para piorar apareceu outra pessoa. E isso é horrivel! Ficar entre duas pessoas não é algo nada facil, principalmente quando sabemos que um só ira nos fazer mal e o outro bem, mas é da primeira opção que gostamo mais...

Espero que goste desses capitulos.

**Hinata-chan**

que comentario Grande!!!! Adoro isso. Bem, vamo por partes.  
1- É, creio que nunca saberemos o que Sesshy faria se Rin tivesse ficado gravida. Acho dificil que ele aceitasse, provavelmente pediria o aborto, mas crio que Rin n teria coragem de faze-lo. Ele simplesmente n estaria preparados pra isso, como um casal e como pessoas.E tb fico feliz que ela tenha ficado grsvida.  
2 - Ir com Miroku seria um opção, e talvez seja mesmo isso que eles façam, a verdade é que ele eram meio que um casal secundario, então n mee aprofundei na historia deles, apesar de que daria um otima estoria.  
3 - é, ele merece sofrer, mas eu nunca cosigo faze-lo sofrer tudo que ele merece...E quanto ao Kohaku... As coisas ficaram um pouco seria, tedo em vista que ele e Rin começaram a namorar, mas a verdade é que Rin sempre perteceu a Seshomaru, e vice-e-versa. Mas definitivamente Sesshy vai aprender algo om isso...  
4 - Sim, ela agora está bem mais madura, e certamente saberia se impor. No ultimo capitulo vcs poderam ver uma Rin que aprendeu com seus erros e vê a vida de uma forma bem mais realista, menos sonhadora. As vezes isso é bom, as vezes não.  
5 - Agora se eles vão ficar juntos no final...Bom, só lendo o proximo capitulo, que dessa vez, eu prometo que não vai demorar.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

O dia era belo e claro, como a maioria dos dias. As férias escolares quase podiam ser sentidas pelo ar, e a garota caminhava sem compromisso pela rua. Com uma bolsa numa das mãos, ela olhava algumas frutas numa mercearia. Uma grande vontade de comer uma maça, vermelha e suculenta, havia lhe invadido o espírito.  
- Rin? – ouviu lhe chamarem.

Virou-se e surpreendeu-se ao ver Sesshoumaru parado a sua frente.  
- Sesshomaru? – murmurou quase não acreditando.

Seu coração deu uma batida forte, uma batida que não dava há dois meses. Fora tão rápido, que Rin quase não percebera.  
- Há quanto tempo! – falou feliz.

Os dois se abraçaram, como se fossem grandes amigos que não se viam há anos. Mas nada disso era verdade, e eles sabiam.  
- Eu – começou a garota – Eu não te vejo desde o fim das aulas.  
- É – disse o rapaz com um sorriso – eu já acabei.  
- É, eu ainda tenho um bom tempo.  
- Você – falou o rapaz um pouco hesitante – Você vai fazer alguma coisa agora?  
- Não, por que?

O rapaz sorriu, e Rin percebeu que ele estava diferente. Ele não ria assim antes. Ele não era gentil daquela forma. O que havia mudado?  
- Quer ir tomar um chá gelado ou algo do tipo? Eu... Eu estou livre agora.

A garota mordiscou o lábio inferior, será que deveria? Kohaku não gostaria nada disso, ela bem sabia. Mas, fazia tanto tempo que não via Sesshoumaru. Ele estava diferente, ela sentia. E depois da ultima conversa com ele, ela queria... Ela queria saber como ele estava.  
- Claro, será um prazer.  
- Eu conheço um lugar aqui perto.  
- Então vamos. – disse ela com um sorriso.

O rapaz retribui o sorriso e eles caminharam pela rua em direção ao belíssimo Café. Havia pequenas mesas do lado de fora, e foi onde os dois se sentaram. Rin pediu um suco de maça e o rapaz um chá gelado e os dois conversaram.  
Conversaram por horas, nunca haviam de fato parado para conversar daquela forma, e pela primeira vez pareciam que se conheciam, ou começavam a se conhecer. Logo eles perceberam que durante todo o tempo que ficaram juntos, e de todos os sentimentos, e das dores, eles nunca, de fato se conheceram. Talvez porque antes eles eram pessoas diferentes, mas naquele momento eles se viam com outros olhos.  
Sesshoumaru contou sobre sua vida. Sobre a decisão de não entrar numa faculdade esse ano, nem prestar vestibular. Segundo o rapaz, ele não sabia mais o que queria, tinha duvidas e queria pensar bem antes. Lógico, isso havia trazido brigas na casa, ele e a madrasta estavam brigados.  
- Inuyasha também não gostou muito, mas ele não diz nada – disse o rapaz – mas ela logo volta a falar comigo, está apenas com raiva.  
- Ela parece gostar de você.  
- O pior que sim – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios – Ela cuida de mim desde que minha mãe morreu, e depois o meu pai... Mesmo com todas as brigas, ela é o mais próximo que eu tenho de uma família.

Rin contou sobre a viagem que ia fazer, para visitar os pais que moravam e trabalhavam na Alemanha. Viajaria dali a uma semana e voltava para as aulas do ano seguinte. Disse que estava ansiosa para reencontrar os pais e conhecer sua nova irmã, que havia nascido há três meses.  
- Tenho pesquisado bastante sobre Berlim e já tem vários lugares que eu quero conhecer. – disse rindo – E quero ver minha linda Yumi, só vi fotos dela e estou louca para poder abraça-la.  
- Deve ser linda, que nem você.

Rin abaixou os olhos, sentindo o rosto corar. O rapaz inclinou-se na mesa e com a mão levantou o rosto da jovem.  
- Não esconda esse belo rosto.  
- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ela docemente.

Ele voltou a escorar-se na cadeira.  
- Ainda está namorando?  
- Estou – disse ela firmemente – E você?  
- Eu tive uns encontros com uma garota... Mas não deu certo. Já faz quantos meses mesmo? Cinco?  
- Quatro – respondeu a garota.  
- É verdade... Vocês brigaram depois do casamento de Sango. – O rapaz sorriu tristemente – Desculpa, isso foi minha culpa.

A garota deu de ombros.  
- Isso já passou. – respondeu.

Ficaram parados por um tempo, em silencio. Lembrar dos velhos problemas parecia destruir o clima de amizade que tiveram por mais de uma hora. Rin suspirou.  
- Vocês formam um belo casal – comentou o rapaz – combinam.

E aquilo doeu mais do que qualquer ofensa que Sesshoimaru pudesse ter falado. Rin sentiu seu coração pesar e percebeu, concretamente, pela primeira vez no dia, que ainda gostava dele.  
- Obrigada – respondeu com um falso sorriso.

Em meio ao momento constrangedor, o rapaz pediu a conta. Mesmo com as insistências da garota, ele acabou pagando tudo sozinho e eles foram embora. Na frente do Café, Sesshoumaru decidiu acompanha-la ate em casa, e eles caminharam em silencio, isso ate ele perceber algo na bolsa da garota.  
- Isso é um diário? – perguntou o rapaz.

A garota sentiu o rosto corar e colocou a bolsa contra o peito.  
- Não é da sua conta.  
- Por que está com tanta vergonha? Você tem muitos segredos Laura Palmer?  
- Não é isso! – disse chateada.  
- Então o que é? – perguntou o rapaz rindo – agora eu quero saber.  
- É só um diário – falou ela baixinho.  
- Só? – perguntou o rapaz desconfiado – então por que todo esse drama?  
- Eu sei o que você pensa de diário.  
- Como assim? – perguntou confuso.  
- Daquela vez, quando ainda namorávamos. Eu disse que minha amiga tinha um diário com o namorado e você respondeu que diários são coisas inúteis e idiotas.  
- Eu disse isso? – perguntou o rapaz.  
- Disse, eu me lembro bem.  
- Eu falava muitas coisas idiotas na época – disse simplesmente – Eu não acho idiota, apenas não tenho muita paciência. Mas faria se você tivesse pedido.  
- Faria? – perguntou ela cética.  
- Claro – disse ele – Se fosse importante pra você. Então esse é o seu diário com Kohaku?

A garota soltou a bolsa e olhou para o rapaz, sentindo-se envergonhada.  
- É. Decidimos depois que voltamos. Iremos ficara mandando pelo correio durante a minha viagem.  
- Entendo.

Pararam de andar, já haviam chegado há casa da moça. Rin olhou para dentro da casa e depois para Sesshoumaru e sorriu.  
- Acho que nosso passeio acaba aqui. – disse o rapaz retribuindo o sorriso.  
- Foi bom te ver – falou a garota.  
- Também achei.

Rin abriu o portão e entrou, virou-se para o ex-namorado mais uma vez e preparou-se para fechar a porta quando ele impediu com o braço, aproximando-se da garota. O coração dela disparou.  
- Eu... – murmurou o rapaz, mas calou-se.  
- O que?  
- Se... – tentou de novo – Se não nos vermos de novo, ate a sua viagem, eu só queria dizer que... Obrigado.

A garota olhou-o confuso, sem saber o que aquilo poderia significar, e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa o rapaz beijou-lhe de leve a bochecha. Deu meia volta e logo sumiu pela rua, em meio ao pôr-do-sol, deixando a garota sozinha e confusa no portão de casa.

oOoOo

Rin estava sentada em sua escrivaninha olhando atentamente para seu diário, deveria escrever ali sobre seu encontro com Sesshoumaru? Sabia muito bem que Kohaku não gostava do rapaz, mas não era certo omitir o fato. Parecia que precisava esconder algo, que tinha feito algo de errado, mas não tinha. Nada havia acontecido.  
Inclinou-se sobre a mesa e começou a escrever.

_Hoje eu vi Sesshoumaru.  
Tinha ido dar um volta e parei em um mercadinho para comprar uma maça, mas antes mesmo de pedir algo ouvi o rapaz me chamar. Foi a primeira vez em dois meses, nem parece tanto tempo. Decidimos parar num Café para conversar e ficamos lá por algumas horas, tomando suco e comendo bolo.  
Conversamos, acho que foi a primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos. Nunca havíamos de fato parado para conversar daquele jeito. Foi bom. Parece que pela primeira vez eu pude conhece-lo, mesmo que um pouco. Ele estava diferente, não sei dizer o que, mas estava diferente.  
Ele falou um pouco sobre a família dele, eu sobre a minha viagem. Ele me perguntou sobre você, Kohaku. Disse que nós combinávamos. Eu não esperava por isso. Depois ele me acompanhou ate em casa e me agradeceu. Eu não entendi pelo o que? Seria pela tarde agradável?Ele foi embora antes que pudesse perguntar.  
Acho que nunca vou saber._

_Rin_

Rin sentou-se na calçada, ao lado do namorado. Entregou o diário e conversarão um pouco. Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se. A garota perguntou se ele queria entrar, mas ele tinha que voltar. Despediram-se e o rapaz foi embora, carregando o diário consigo.  
Rin ainda ficou lá por um tempo, olhando a lua e pensando. O que havia mudado em Sesshoumaru? Ele estava diferente, mas ela não conseguia identificar o que havia mudado nele.

oOoOo

Rin desligou o telefone com raiva. Não precisava ficar ouvindo aquilo. Logo o aparelho voltou a tocar, mas ele não atendeu. Não iria voltar a falar com Kohaku. Cruzou os braços e bufou, como ele podia lhe dizer coisas como aquelas?  
Foi para o seu quarto e deitou-se na cama, ainda irritada. Ah, como estava com raiva. Ela havia decidido contar no diário sobre o encontro com Sesshoumaru, decidira ser sincera, e o que ele faz? Tem um ataque de ciúmes!  
Certo, ela entendia a raiva dele com o ex, mas aquilo já havia acontecido há três meses, ele não conseguia esquecer? Sim, ela havia errado, não deveria ter beijado Sesshoumaru no casamento de Sango, mas já não tinha pagado por isso? Ele já não havia perdoado-a? Então por que não podia esquecer? Seguir em frente.  
Suspirou, ele nunca confiaria nela de novo. Ela sabia.  
- Eu roubei sua inocência – murmurou – Assim como Sesshoumaru fez comigo.

Era isso, não era? Ele não conseguia lhe perdoar de verdade. Ele dizia que tinha, mas era tudo uma mentira. Como perdoar aquele que lhe faz sofrer? Aquele que lhe matou sua inocência. Ela não conseguiu perdoar Sesshoumaru por isso, então por que Kohaku deveria lhe perdoar?  
Era assim, não é? Um dia, alguém sempre acaba destruindo aquele belo sentimento, aquele que te faz ser pura e ver o mundo como um lugar bonito. E depois que aquele sentimento morre, você vê como tudo realmente é. E simplesmente tem que aceitar isso.

oOoOo

- Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada! – gritou irritada – Você realmente acha que se tivesse acontecido eu teria falado dele no diário.  
- Talvez estivesse se sentindo culpada.  
- Você realmente pensa assim de mim? – perguntou

Kohaku passou as mãos pelos cabelos e soltou um longo suspiro.  
- Eu não sei – disse ele – Você foi capaz de beija-lo no casamento da minha irmã.  
- Você não consegue esquecer isso, não é?  
- E como vou esquecer? Como acha que eu me sentir ao entrar naquele quarto com Miroku e vê-los aos beijos.  
- O que você quer que eu diga? Eu já disse que sinto muito, já pedi o seu perdão, prometi que nunca mais isso iria acontecer. O que mais quer que eu diga?  
- Eu quero que você diga que me ama – falou ele – Só assim poderei ter paz.

Rin recuou dois passos e escorou-se no muro de sua casa. Algumas lagrimas formavam-se em seus olhos. Ela virou-se para olhar o sol se pondo mais adiante, e pensava que há dois dias atrás naquela mesma hora ela estava tendo uma tarde agradável com seu ex-namorado e recebendo um misterioso obrigado.  
- Você sabe que eu não posso lhe dizer isso.  
- Por que você ainda o ama, não é?  
- Não! – gritou – Não é por isso.  
- Então por que? Por que não pode dizer? – perguntou desesperado.  
- Porque eu não te amo! – desabafou.

E com isso ela chorou. Não queria ter dito aquilo, não queria ser cruel daquela forma. Mas o que podia fazer? Mentir para ele? Dizer que o amava sem sentir?Sentou-se na calçada ainda chorando, seu coração apertado, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Parecia que um grande peso havia sido tirado de suas costas.  
O rapaz parou em sua frente, e a garota ergueu a cabeça para olha-lo, parando de chorar. Os dois olharam-se por um longo período e o rapaz entregou-lhe o diário.  
- Eu sinto muito – disse ele, a voz embriagada de tristeza, ela podia sentir que ele segurava-se para não chorar também – Mas acho que não podemos continuar mais. Eu simplesmente cansei.

Com isso ele foi embora. Rin voltou a chorar, com mais força dessa vez. Abraçou o diário contra seu peito e ficou ali por vários minutos, sentindo as lagrimas aliviarem seu coração culposo. Como poderia ter feito tanto mal para aquele rapaz? Quando se tornara aquela pessoa, que fazia os outros sofrerem? Não havia sido intencional, ela não desejava aquilo. Mas mesmo assim o fizera, e não conseguia se perdoar por isso.

oOoOo

Era noite quando Inuyasha entrou em casa e pode ver o irmão sentado em frente a TV, passando de canal em canal. Sentou-se ao seu lado e riu.  
- Agora entendo porque você decidiu não fazer a faculdade esse ano. Você queria se encontrar no mundo dos comerciais de TV.  
- Não enche Inuyasha.

O garoto riu e pegou o controle das mãos do rapaz.  
- Pelo menos deixa em um canal.  
- Tanto faz – balbuciou o mais velho – não tem nada de bom passando agora. Será que tem algo para comer?  
- Eu não sei, mas eu tenho uma novidade para você. – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.  
- Eu não quero ouvir suas fofocas.

Com isso o mais velho levantou-se do sofá, indo em direção a cozinha, Inuyasha sorriu ainda mais.  
- Nem se eu disser que é sobre Rin?  
- Como assim? – perguntou o rapaz virando-se para o irmão interessado.  
- Eu sabia que você iria ficar curioso.  
- Diz logo o que houve com ela! – irritou-se.

Inuyasha virou-se para o irmão, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios, e falou:  
- Ela e Kohaku terminaram ontem.  
- Tem certeza? – perguntou Sesshoumaru sentando-se ao lado do irmão.  
- Acabei de vim da casa de Kagome. Parece que Rin chorou por horas.  
- Mas é definitivo?  
- Pelo jeito. A garota tava arrumando todas as coisas de Kohaku para devolver antes de viajar.

O rapaz escorou-se no sofá, não acreditando. Eles haviam terminado? Mas por que? Quando vira Rin da ultima vez tudo parecia tão certo, ela parecia estar bem com o namorado. Será que ele tinha alguma culpa nisso? Kohaku nunca gostara dele.  
Levantou-se, o que assustou o irmão, e caminhou em direção a saída, calçando seu tênis.  
- Aonde você vai?  
- Eu tenho que ir falar com ela.  
- Você está doido? Ela acabou de terminar com o menino e você corre pra ela? Sabe como isso vai deixa-la confusa?  
- Eu preciso falar com ela! – enfatizou.  
- Você não pode.  
- Dê-me uma boa razão para isso.  
- Kagome vai me matar. Se ela souber que eu contei pra você ela me esgana.  
- Uma razão que não inclua o seu bem estar.  
- Você só vai piorar tudo. Vai deixa-la confusa e pode ate atrapalhar se por acaso ela estiver pensando em voltar com Kohaku.  
- Você mesmo disse que é definitivo.  
- E se não for?

Sesshoumaru olhou para o irmão firmemente, tinha um grande sorriso em seus lábios.  
- Por ela... Vale a pena me arriscar.

Com isso saiu pela porta, correndo atrás da amada. Alguns minutos depois chegou em sua casa e chamou-a, ate ela aparecer no portão. Seus olhos estavam inchados e ela parecia cansada. Estava visivelmente abatida e parecia mais velha do que da ultima vez que a vira.  
- O que faz aqui Sesshoumar?  
- Eu soube sobre Kohaku – disse ele, ainda ofegante da corrida.  
- Sinceramente, isso não responde minha pergunta.  
- Eu precisava te ver.  
- Por que?  
- Não sei – disse firmemente – eu só precisava.

Rin olhou-o por um tempo e suspirou.  
- Está frio, eu vou pegar o meu casaco. Ai poderemos dar uma volta.

A garota sumiu pelo portão e voltou alguns minutos depois. Os dois caminharam em silencio ate chegarem a um parquinho deserto, sentaram-se nos balanços e ficaram encarando a areia em seus pés por um tempo. Rin foi a primeira a quebrar o silencio.  
- Eu me sinto culpada.  
- Pelo que? – perguntou o rapaz.  
- Por ter acabado do jeito que acabou. Por ter feito Kohaku sofrer. Por ter feito aquele brilho em seu olhar sumir.  
- Eu sei como se sente.

A garota olhou para o rapaz, parecendo um pouco surpresa.  
- Eu fiz o mesmo com você – explicou o rapaz – E ainda não me perdôo por isso.

Rin suspirou e olhou para a lua. Ela brilhava forte no alto do céu. Estava linda, cheia e grande.  
- O que foi que mudou? – perguntou a garota.  
- O que? – confundiu-se o rapaz.  
- Ente nós. Antes apenas conversar com você, era algo raro. Raramente falávamos de coisas que realmente importava. Na verdade, raramente conversávamos. Ficávamos sentados, um do lado do outro, e comíamos e dizíamos algumas besteiras qualquer...  
- Eu não achava besteira – disse ele – Eu ouvi tudo que me disse com atenção.

A garota olhou-o.  
- Então por que nunca disse nada?  
- Eu não sabia o que dizer Rin. Você... Você era diferente de tudo o que eu conhecia. Antes eu me recusava a ter algum afeto, por qualquer um. Eu não queria sofre do mesmo modo como antes, quando perdi meus pais, então eu afastava a todos. E quando você apareceu com aquela carta, e disse nela que me amava e que sempre me amaria, eu... Eu não soube reagir. Você me encantava e ao mesmo tempo me assustava.  
- Por que nunca me disse nada?  
- Eu não sabia como dizer. Não sabia se deveria.

Rin abaixou os olhos e segurou algumas lagrimas. Aquilo tudo era muito novo para ela.  
- Você algum dia me amou?

O rapaz sorriu.  
- Eu te amei desde o momento que ti vi olhando para aqueles golfinhos no aquário. E amo ate hoje.  
- Então por que me fez sofrer tanto? Por que me tratou daquele jeito, tão frio? Por que me traiu com Kikyou?Por que...Por que não respondeu quando eu disse que te amava?  
- Porque eu era idiota. Eu não conseguia lidar com aquele sentimento, então queria afasta-lo de mim. Foi por isso que te tratei daquele jeito e aceitei aquela loucura com Kikyou. E quando naquela tarde você me disse que me amava, eu quis responder... Mas as palavras não conseguiram sair da minha boca.  
- Sabe o quanto eu sofri? Eu me entreguei a você e não ouvi nem uma palavra de carinho. Eu me senti um lixo Sesshoumaru.  
- Eu sei, e eu sinto muito. Eu me senti culpado depois, foi por isso que decidi terminar com Kikyou, não podia mais engana-la.  
- Terminar?  
- Foi – disse ele – uma semana após aquela tarde, eu terminei tudo com Kikyou. Foi no mesmo dia em que você...  
- Que eu desmaiei – sussurrou ela – Agora eu entendo.  
- Entende o que?  
- A conversa no telefone. Você disse que tudo iria ficar bem e eu não entendi no dia, depois achei que fosse besteira, mas... Agora entendo.

Rin mordiscou os lábios, pela primeira vez estavam sendo sinceros um com o outro. E sentiu, do fundo de sua alma, que deveria revelar a ele aquilo que por meses guardara. Aquilo que pensou, que nunca iria ter que contar, mas que sentia ser a coisa certa a fazer naquele momento.  
- Aproveitando esse momento de revelações e sinceridade... Eu sinto que preciso te contar algo.  
- O que?  
- Eu provavelmente deveria ter falado antes, mas... Não tive coragem.  
- Rin, você está me assustando. O que houve?  
- Após a nossa primeira vez, eu comecei a me sentir mal. Vomitar e me sentir fraca.  
- Eu lembro – disse o rapaz – mas depois passou. Por que lembra disso agora?  
- Você realmente não faz idéia?  
- Não.

A garota sorriu, impressionando-se com a falta de atenção do rapaz.  
- Pense bem Sesshoumaru, nós não usamos camisinha e algumas semanas depois eu começo a vomitar e desmaiar...

O rapaz olhou-a surpreso, finalmente entendendo. Balbuciou algumas coisas, não conseguindo falar nada concreto.  
- Você... – conseguiu finalmente murmurar algumas palavras – Você estava...  
- Não – acalmou ela – mas pensei estar.

O rapaz soltou um longo suspiro de alivio, e Rin não pode deixar de rir ao vê-lo tão aliviado. Lembrou-se de dar o mesmo suspiro após ver o resultado no teste de gravidez.  
- Por que não me disse? – perguntou o rapaz após um tempo – Quando desconfiou. Por que não falou nada, poderíamos ter comprado o teste e ter feito juntos e...  
- Eu tive medo Sesshoumaru. Tive medo de você sumir após eu falar e medo que você me rejeitasse. Então eu comprei o teste e fiz sozinha, esperando ganhar tempo Apenas falaria com você se tivesse algo concreto. Mas graças a Deus foi apenas um susto. No final das contas os vômitos e os desmaios eram apenas um reflexo do meu espírito e de como aquela relação com você me fazia mal.

O rapaz suspirou, não acreditando no que ela lhe dizia. Todo aquele tempo ela lhe escondera isso? Ela havia passado por tanta coisa em silencio, sem nunca reclamar. E ele pode ver toda a dor que havia causada naquela garota. Aquela que era tão sensível e inocente quando conhecera e agora era forte e ao mesmo tempo com o coração machucado de tantas magoas.  
- Eu teria ficado ao seu lado – disse ele. – Se esse bebê tivesse existido, eu teria ficado ao seu lado.  
- Eu sei agora – sorriu a garota.

oOoOo

Pararam em frente ao portão da casa da garota. Havia sido uma noite e tanto. Todos os segredos, tudo o que havia sido escondido e nunca havia sido falado estavam agora revelados. Tudo havia sido esclarecido. Tudo, menos uma pergunta.  
Rin virou-se para o rapaz, com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Por que me agradeceu no outro dia? – perguntou.  
- O que? – disse ele confuso.  
- No outro dia, quando nos encontramos, você me beijou o rosto de me agradeceu. Mas eu ainda não sei pelo que.  
- Não é obvio? – perguntou ele com um sorriso.  
- Se fosse eu não estaria perguntando.

O rapaz riu, era verdade.  
- Você me curou – disse ele, a garota olhou-o confusa – Quando nós terminamos, eu percebi que eu não podia viver sem você. Percebi o quanto você era importante o quanto eu fora idiota de afasta-la, de afastar o seu amor, para não sentir o mesmo. E após tudo, as declarações bêbado, a perseguição, os beijos roubados... Você namorando Kohaku. Depois de tudo aquilo, eu percebi que não adiantava afastar aquele sentimento. Então, você me ajudou. Me curou dos traumas que tinha, e me fez aceitar o amor mais uma vez. E mesmo sendo tarde demais para tê-la de novo, eu acredito que você me fez evoluir como ser humano.

Rin aproximou-se do rapaz.  
- Você acha que é tarde?  
- Você não? – perguntou ele esperançoso.  
- Eu não sei. Você me fez sofrer muito, mas... Você não é mais o mesmo, nós não somos mais os mesmos.  
- Então o que fazemos a respeito?

A garota riu, e ele adorou aquilo.  
- Eu... Eu estou indo viajar amanha. Vou passar dois meses na Alemanha. O que acha... – ela corou – O que acha de escrever um diário comigo?

O rapaz riu lembrando-se da conversa no outro dia.  
– Nós ficamos mandando por correio e aproveitamos e nos conhecemos melhor. – continuou a garota - Conhecemos essas novas pessoas que nos tornamos e tentamos descobrir se é possível que elas se amem. Deixando todo o passado para trás e os sentimentos antigos. Sentimentos que são de uma época diferente, de pessoas diferentes. Pessoas que não somos mais. E ai...  
- E ai?  
- E ai veremos.

Rin sorriu, e Sesshoumaru pode vislumbrar a garota por quem havia se apaixonado a tempo atrás. Aproximou-se da menina, ou melhor, da mulher. Por que mesmo que aos seus 15 anos não tivesse ainda o corpo de uma mulher, ele sabia que ela era forte como uma. Ela havia crescido nesses meses que se passaram. Estava totalmente diferente da tímida e frágil menina que lhe chamara na porta da escola e lhe entregara uma singela carta de amor. Ela agora lhe olhava com olhos seguros e sedutores, como apenas uma mulher poderia ter.  
Não havia mais inocência, mas no lugar havia experiência, e por que não sabedoria? E em meio àquela nova pessoa, tão imponente, ele pode ver, bem no fundo dos seus olhos e nos traços de seu sorriso, a menina por quem se apaixonara. Frágil, simples, quase que apagada, mas ainda ali. Presente.  
O rapaz delicadamente tocou-lhe seu rosto com as duas mãos e deixou-a olha-lo sem saber o que fazer, apenas esperando seu próximo passo. E bem ali, no fundo de seus olhos ele pode ver um pequeno brilho. Podia não ser inocência, pois essa ele havia matado, mas outra coisa. Algo belo e que ele queria descobrir.  
Delicadamente, o rapaz selou seus lábios com os dela e sentiu o doce sabor de sua boca. Seus dedos podiam tocar sua suave pele e sentir seus negros cabelos, bem mais compridos do que quando se conheceram. Abraçou-a podendo sentir seus pequeno e frágil corpo, mas que escondia uma força de espírito que ela cultivara. E pode sentir o amor fluir entre seus corpos.  
Não sabia mais em quem havia se transformado. Não sabia mais em quem ela havia se transformado. Mas estava disposto a descobrir. E se aquelas novas pessoas pudessem se amar, como as antigas não conseguiram, se houvesse apenas uma pequena possibilidade, então... Ele estava feliz. 

oOoOoOo

**Pois é, chegamos ao fim. Após muito tempo de espera, certos contratempos, finalmente a historia chega ao seu fim. Um final meio em aberto, mas que dá pra vislumbrar um futuro para o casal principal. E de fato, esse capitulo foi somente desse casal. Personagens como Miroku e Sango nem apareceram, mas não me matem por isso, a ultima cena deles foi linda ( pelo menos fiquei muito orgulhosa de mim mesma ao escrever aquela cena da dança em que Miroku fala de todos seus sentimentos pela amada recem esposa ).**

Espero que tenham gostado da finc, e quero agradecer a todos que comentaram. Vocês que me deram força para continuar quando **meu computador quebrou e eu pedir o disquete com as historias. Muito obrigada mesmo.  
Então espero que tenham gostado desse final e dessa finc. Eu fiz como todo o carinho. Desculpem por alguns erros de portugues, eu não sou muito boa com gramatica e não tenho muita paciencia pra ficar relendo varias vezes pra ver se tem erros. E agora, vamos para a respostas dos comentarios. (acho que vou chorar, é a ultima vez que vou responder os comentarios dessa finc)**

**Hinata-chan**

Sim ele sofreu. Eu acho que ele merecia sofrer mais um pouquinho (sim eu sou má) mas acabei ficando com pena (bem...nem tão má assim). Bom, espero que tenha gostado do final do casal. Ficou algo meio em aberto, mas da pra ver que eles tem um futuro, naum é? Pelo menos eu gosto de imaginar assim  
E quanto ao Kohaku... ele serviu o seu proposito. E, tadinho, foi descartado pela autora. XDDD  
Beijos, e o brigada por ter lido a finc.

**Roberta22**

É a finc acabou, e isso é trite mesmo. Mas muitas outras viram. E quanto ao novo Eu do Sesshoumaru... sim, acho que todos concordamos que ele está bem melhor. Beijos e obrigada por ter lido a finc

**Hyasmin**

Que bom que vc terminou de ler e veio comentar. E agora, o que vc achou do final da finc? espero que tenha gostado.

Beijos, e obrigado por ter lido

**Raissinha**

É, a minha tava assim e eu acabei fazendo a escolha errada. Mas tudo bem, não me arrependo, pq tava seguindo o meu coraçao, que é meio burrinho, tadinho. POis então, espero que tenha gostado do fnal da fanfic. Obrigado por ter lido-a.  
Um beijo

E quanto a sua fanfic... Como eu faço pra lê-la?

**cris**

Huhauahauhauahuahauhauahauha porquinho, gostei dessa. Mas quem sabe vc não encontra um lindo porquinho por ai? Afinal,vc está na França... Mas vc está em que cidade? Paris? Ou no interior?

Que bom que gostou da finc. E sim, a Kagome perdoou o Inu.. Eu n lembro muito bem em que capitulo eu escrevi, mas tem um cena em que ele vai falar com ela e eles brigam mas acabam ficando juntos. Só lembro da Rin comentando pra Sango "parecia um cena de novela...eles briaram, choraram e depois deram um daqueles beijos de filme" ela fala algo parecido com isso, se naum me engano.  
Espero que tenha gostado do final da finc. Obrigado por ter lido a finc.  
Um beijo e boa sorte pra vc na França.


End file.
